A Series of Strange Events: The Boy Next Door
by SC Round Robins
Summary: Round Robin from S-C.  Harry finds unexpected friends in his neighborhood, and after the war, possibly new family as well.
1. Chapter 1

A Series of Strange Events: The Boy Next Door

We don't own, as our banks accounts can testify.

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy crossed his arms as he walked his son to his first day in Muggle School. They had recently left the Wizarding world to hide amongst the Muggles. It would look suspicious if they had just remained where they were, especially after his most recent discovery.

At his side, Draco was being a pain in the ass, as usual, and whining about their new lot in life the entire way to the building.

"But why do I have to go to _this_ school, father?" the small child pouted. "Can't I just stay home and learn about magic?"

"Because you need to know what they teach, Draco. Think of it as a place to practice your writing," Lucius told him. "Besides, I heard that Harry Potter was attending here." He then frowned down at the eight year old, "Draco, you cannot speak of our… talent so freely here."

"Why not?" he whined more upset about not being able to talk about magic than anything else. Magic had been all he'd known up till now. "And I already know how to write."

"Because we now live in a Muggle neighborhood, Draco," his father sighed, he'd explained this multiple times since they'd moved two weeks ago.

"I don't see why we can't still live at the Manor," he pouted. "At least then I would be able to play Quidditch."

"We are here so that we can hide from Dumbledore, Draco," he scowled disapprovingly at his son. "Remember what I found?"

"Oh, alright," he finally gave in, rolling his eyes in defiance. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Try to make some friends, Draco, please?" Lucius placed his hand on his son's shoulder, a rather uncharacteristic move for the Lord Malfoy.

"But they're Muggles, father," Draco blinked in surprise, both at his father's actions and his words. Malfoys didn't associate with Muggles. "Why would I want to be friends with those that are beneath us?"

"Draco, here will be a few magical children here as well, including Harry Potter," Lucius smirked, knowing his son hadn't caught his reference to The-Boy-Who-Lived earlier and that the mini version of himself was desperate to meet the boy and befriend him. "If you can find him, try and be his friend, please."

"Fine, I'll befriend Potter," he sighed, but his eyes shone with an inner joy. "But no one else."

"I think you'll be surprised, Draco," his smirk remained; it was too easy to manipulate his son.

They had finally arrived at the school. Draco grabbed his father's hand, suddenly nervous, as they made their way through the double glass doors marking the entrance. Lucius tried not to laugh as he pulled his son into the building and found his classroom. He had intentionally shown up late, so he would have a chance to meet the woman who would be teaching his son, as well as get a feel for the other students in the class. As they entered the classroom, Draco tried to hide behind his father's legs, not sure he wanted to meet the Muggle teacher, or the other students.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the teacher, a kind looking woman with shoulder length red hair, met them at the door. "Your son can go ahead and sit by Harry while we talk." She turned her attention to the class, "Harry, raise your hand please."

In the back of the room, a messy raven haired boy's head shot up in surprise. His green eyes, barely visible beneath hideous round spectacles, darted around nervously. Finally he slowly began inching his hand into the air, even as he seemed to want to disappear beneath his desk.

Draco blinked at the display. That boy had to be one of the shyest people he'd ever seen. His eyes widened, however, as the boy turned his head just slightly and he was able to make out a strange scar on his forehead. _That_ boy was Harry Potter.

"Father," he whispered, tugging on the man's sleeve. "Something seems very wrong…"

Lucius, however, gave him a stern glare and shook him off, indicating he should do as he was told and head to his indicated seat. Draco slowly made his way to the back of the room and moved to sit next to the Savior of the Wizarding World. The girl on Harry's other side was trying to coax him back into his chair properly.

"It's alright, Harry," she whispered quietly, her eyes darting to a piggy looking boy in the middle of the room. "The teacher called on you, it's going to be alright. He can't hold that against you."

"B-but Hermione… He's already tried to hurt you…" Harry whispered back frantically.

"I'm fine, Harry," she gave him a hesitant smile. "He can't do anything to me. Remember, strange things have happened when he's tried."

His emerald eyes widened in fear, that statement not reassuring him in the least. He'd been punished already for the strange things that happened to Dudley and his gang when they'd tried to pick on his one and only friend. Even when he'd tried to tell his uncle that it couldn't possibly have been him, since he hadn't even been in the vicinity when it had occurred.

Hermione giggled at his look, having thought it was directed at her for her powers, "You do strange things too, and it's nothing to worry about. I think what we have is a gift, it's nothing to be scared of."

Draco blinked. Was she a Muggleborn? Well, it was entirely possible; he just didn't think he'd meet one on his first day.

"N-No," Harry choked out quietly, his breath coming out in uneven gasps. "It's freakish. Abnormal."

"Now you listen here," Draco cut in, "who told you that?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. Harry's eyes darted over to the new boy before he bowed his head and didn't utter another word.

"Your friend is right," Draco leaned in. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Harry didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard the boy. If his aunt and uncle found out about this, he'd be in so much trouble. He was already in trouble for having one friend! He didn't know what they'd do if they found out about a second, and that he'd been talking about his 'freakishness'.

Hermione shot the new boy an apologetic look before shrugging and going back to paying attention to the teacher. Draco sighed and finally sat down. He'd have to tell his father about this later.

At lunch time, Draco followed the rest of his class to the cafeteria, his homemade lunch in the bag in his hands. He watched in horror as Harry was bullied by the huge boy that sat in the middle of the classroom and four others. The bespectacled boy's meager lunch was taken and eaten by the fat boy as Harry was forced to watch. After a moment more of tormenting Harry, the huge boy made his way over to where Draco was.

"Hey, new kid, you gotta watch out for some of the freaks around here. I can help you with that," he held out his piggy little fist for the blonde to shake.

Draco glared at the hand then he locked eyes with the watery blue ones of the bully, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thank you."

He noticed that the girl, Hermione, was now sitting with the Boy-Who-Lived, hugging him. At that moment, he vowed never to be like that fat boy, ever. He defiantly pushed past the pig and made his way over to where Harry and Hermione were. He opened his lunch, thankful that Dobby had made it today, meaning he had way too much for him to eat on his own.

"Here, I'll share with you."

"You don't have to," Harry sniffed, pushing his glasses back on his face. "I'm used to it."

"There's no way I can eat all my lunch anyway! Our, uh, cook always makes too much," Draco smiled.

"Go on, Harry," Hermione urged.

Green eyes looked at her for reassurance and then at Draco's smiling face. With a nervous glance at his cousin, to make sure he wasn't watching, he hesitantly nodded.

Hermione smiled, "I'm Hermione Granger." She held her hand out for him to shake. "Can you tell us now, please?"

"Draco Malfoy," he smirked, taking her hand. "And what am I supposed to tell you?"

"Well… Harry made our teacher's hair turn blue last week, and the first time Dudley tried to bully me, he couldn't touch me," she grinned, hoping to finally have an explanation. She'd searched the library, both at school and home, four times and still hadn't been able to find anything to explain the odd occurrences.

"Oh, your magic," he shrugged.

"Magic is real? Cool!" the girl beamed.

"Of course it is," he scoffed. "And you two, like myself, are wizards, well in Hermione's case, she'd be a witch."

"Is the whole flying on brooms real? And the black cats?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, we fly on brooms," he nodded, a slight look of confusion marring his features. "But what nonsense is this about black cats? The color doesn't matter, and you don't have to have one if you don't want to. It's just a pet."

Hermione blinked, "The black cat is a key part of folklore."

"Ah, some Muggle rubbish," he waved his hand dismissively.

"Does that mean normal people?" Harry finally chipped in on the conversation.

"Normal?" a blonde brow quirked in inquiry. "If you mean non magical, then yes, but I, personally, don't consider myself abnormal."

"I see," Hermione nodded, her smile, if possible, growing.

Later when school let out, Lucius was there, waiting for his son. Draco led Hermione and, a very reluctant, Harry over to meet his father. Mostly it was to show the man he could, in fact, make friends.

"Father, this is Hermione and this is Harry," he turned to his new friends. "This is my father, Lucius Malfoy."

"It is a pleasure, Hermione, Mr. Potter," Lucius nodded to the two children. "Would you like to spend tea time with us?"

"Um, I can't," Harry shuffled his feet, but then added hurriedly, "But thank you for offering, sir."

"I'd have to call my parents, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Hermione told him. "Thank you."

"That is very responsible of you, young lady," Lucius smirked; at least this wasn't one of those trusting Muggles who would go off with a complete stranger. "I wouldn't want them to worry about you."

They all looked to the side when they heard someone yelling. It was a large, fat man with very little neck and a large mustache, and he was yelling at Harry, who had slipped away without any of them noticing.

"Get in the car, boy!" the man shouted. "We'll discuss this issue when we get home!"

Harry flinched and scrambled into the car. Lucius frowned at this, but beside him he heard Hermione's sigh of resignation.

Draco turned to her, "You can tell us over tea, okay?"

"There's not much to tell," she shrugged. "Harry never talks about it."

"We will get to the bottom of this, Hermione, because obviously there is a problem," Lucuis told her solemnly.

"You would do that for Harry?" she looked at him hopefully. "I know he's not happy there, but I can't do anything, I'm just a kid, and there's no proof."

"We will do something, having our… Talent always helps…" Draco grinned.

Lucius was about to admonish him on his slip up when the girl beside him did something rather unexpected.

"Right," she nodded decisively.

She then went to the office to call her parents and returned with a smile on her face, "They said yes."

"Very well," Lucius nodded, motioning for the children to follow him. "Shall we?"

"Yes Father."

Lucius led the children over to a black Rolls and ushered them into the back before instructing the driver to take them home. Hermione sat next to Draco and he next to his father, since Hermione didn't know the man. The two children chatted idly, as the young are wont to do, as the car wheeled down the pavement.

They finally came to a large house, close to hers and Harry's houses. Hermione was actually surprised at how close they were. Hers was just across the street! And Harry's was just a block over.

"How cool!" she giggled. "That's my house! And Harry's is just on the next street."

"Truly?" the elder Malfoy raised a brow; he'd been unable to find out where the Boy-Who-Lived actually lived. "That is definitely intriguing."

She nodded.

"Perhaps I could speak with your parents about arranging for you and Draco to ride to school together."

"That would be really nice!" she beamed up at him.

"Uncle Sev's here!" Draco yelled suddenly, taking off for the front door at a run. "Come on, Hermione, you have to meet my Uncle Sev."

"Okay, I'm coming!" she laughed as her newest friend pulled her along and she tried to keep up.

Standing in the doorway of the house, a stern looking man leaned against the doorjamb, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched the blonde urchin dragging the strange, bushy haired girl in his direction.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco beamed. "This is my new friend, Hermione. She's a Muggleborn."

"Is she now?" 'Sev' raised a brow. "And here I thought you weren't going to make any friends at this new Muggle School."

"Yeah well," he scuffed his show on the ground sullenly. "I befriended Harry Potter, too."

"Potter attends your school?" his black eyes shifted to Lucius, he had not been informed of this.

"That is why I chose to send Draco to that school," Lucius nodded. "And according to Hermione, he lives the next block over…"

"I see," Severus Snape scowled. This was troubling news indeed. "Perhaps I should pay him a visit. It has been awhile since I have seen Petunia."

"Can we watch?" the two children asked eagerly.

"I see no problem with that," Snape smirked maliciously, moving slowly down the steps.

"You used to live here, too?" Hermione asked.

"No," he shook his head, walking down the street. "Petunia and her sister, Lily, used to live near my family home."

Hermione giggled as she led the three other magic users to Harry's house. Severus and Lucius exchanged dark glares, both knowing what the other was thinking. They finally came to a stop across the street from the house.

"There's his house, right there," Hermione pointed to number four.

"Thank you," Severus nodded, leading the way across the street and knocking on the front door.

Hermione and Draco hid behind the two adults, not sure what was going to happen. Draco could tell by the looks on his father's and godfather's faces that this wasn't going to be a pleasant visit. Hermione was just sure that Harry's aunt or uncle would beat any child that crossed their threshold.

Petunia Dursley walked down the hall of her house, slightly confused. Who would be calling on her at this hour? Vernon was out back with the boy, teaching him a lesson. And Dudley was out with his little gang of friends. She opened the door, a smile starting to blossom for the nosy neighbors, but she froze when she saw just who was at the door.

"Hello, Petunia, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Severus smirked, his voice as smooth as silk.

"S-S-You!" she nearly screamed.

"You were always so articulate, Petunia," he sneered. "Now, I'm here to see Potter."

"There is no Potter here!" she screeched.

"No?" his brow quirked in mock surprise. "It does you no good to lie to me, Petunia. Or did you forget, I happen to be a wizard."

"He's not here!" she was nearly sobbing in fear now.

"Well then," he took a step forward, forcing her back into the house. "You wouldn't mind if I had a look around then. For old times sake?"

Severus continued his advance until he was completely past the door. The kids and Lucius followed. Hermione could hear something happening in the backyard. The adults heard it as well, and Severus immediately pulled his wand and pointed it at his former best friend's sister. She backed up as Draco and Hermione ran to the back door. Lucius pulled his wand as well, and with a toss of his head, motioned for Severus to follow the children, which he did.

Petunia wanted to scream, to warn her husband of what was coming, but the wand digging into her throat prevented that from happening.

When Severus caught up with the children, he saw Hermione clutching Draco, trying to stay quiet so they wouldn't be noticed. It was what he saw that whale of a man doing to Lily's son, however, that had him seeing red.

"Draco, you and Hermione be ready to get Harry out," he cleared his throat loudly.

Vernon Dursley halted mid swing, his belt landing lightly on the boy's backside due to his distracted state. He had been beaten nearly bloody as it was. Severus stepped forward, his wand raised in case of attack, and grabbed the fat man's wrist in a vice-like grip, causing him to drop the strip of leather. Draco and Hermione dashed forward and pulled Harry away.

"You've gone too far, Dursley," Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry was now crying on Hermione's shoulder.

"Draco, take Hermione and Harry over to your house," he said over his shoulder. "Your father and I need to have a word with Harry's aunt and uncle."

"Yes, Uncle," Draco nodded. "Come on," he put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's go."

As soon as the children were out of sight and hearing range, Severus cast a body bind on the pig and levitated him into the house, where Lucius already had Petunia gagged and bound.

"He's your own flesh and blood, Petunia!" Severus spat out, he couldn't stand people like them.

She just glared at him, unable to speak because of the cloth in her mouth.

Lucius smirked at the stupid Muggles before him, "Remember, we're watching you…. If you do something like this again…" he let the sentence trail off.

"I will be checking in, Petunia," Severus glared, removing the body bind on Vernon, only to replace it with a mild stunner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**We Don't Own HP/GW (rats!)**

"Boy, get the mail," snapped a purple-faced Vernon Dursley.

Harry knew he was mad about something, but he wasn't sure what it was. He made his way to the door and picked up the three letters that sat there; one was a post card from Vernon's sister, the second was a bill, and the third was addressed to him. It must be his Hogwarts letter. He didn't even think about hiding it as he walked back into the kitchen.

As he sat back down at the table, after handing Vernon the other two things, Dudley ran, aka waddled, over and snatched the heavy parchment out of his hands.

Harry glared at his beefy cousin, "That's mine, give it back."

"Here Dad," Dudley ignored him and handed the letter to Vernon.

Harry almost growled. Having Hermione and Draco as friends had done him a lot of good over the years. Not to mention the fact that having two fully grown wizards come over on a weekly basis made his relatives a bit wary around him. He had gained something from each of them: from his 'Uncle Sev' he had developed a bit of a snaky personality, Hermione had been able to instill in both him and Draco a love for reading and how enjoyable learning could be, the Malfoys had shown him what true family meant, while Draco had given him a love for magic and Quidditch.

Vernon grabbed the letter and let his eyes rove over the page, his face paling the further he got. Harry wasn't sure what he would do with the letter anymore. Had he never met Draco, he was sure the letter would have gone in the fire. A smile pulled slightly at the corners of his mouth, Hermione and Draco were waiting for him so that they could all open their letters at the same time.

His uncle finally finished the page. He looked up, a nasty glint in his beady blue eyes, pushed his great girth up onto his feet, and went over to the stove.

Shit! It was still going into the fire! Time to do something.

"Uncle Vernon, that's my letter," Harry got up quickly, intent on stopping his uncle. "Give it back."

But the letter was already burning. With a final glare at the fat pig, he ran from the house. He ran down the street and over to the next one, his destination: the Malfoy residence. He burst through the door without knocking; knowing he had an open invitation to come over at any time, and headed into the kitchen where he knew the family would be eating breakfast.

Narcissa Malfoy looked up from her plate, a faint frown on her face as she saw her son's best friend, "What's wrong, Harry?"

There were angry tears streaking down his cheeks, "Uncle Vernon burned my Hogwarts letter."

"Shall I send a letter to Minerva explaining what happened and that you do in fact wish to attend?" she asked with a raised brow.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I would," she smiled gently. "I'm sure she'll send you the list you need. And I'll make sure that it arrives here."

"Thank you, Aunt Cissy," he beamed, plopping down beside his friend and pulling a plate toward himself.

"Oh, and Harry," she caught his attention once again, "you know you are always welcome to stay here whenever you need."

He nodded happily, "Thank you."

On September 1st, Lucius took Harry, Hermione, and Draco to the station to meet the Hogwarts Express. He told them all to do well in school and that no matter what House they were put into, he would always be proud of them. He then shooed them off with a wave of his hand so they could find a compartment to share.

"Race you to a compartment in the back!" Harry shouted, dashing toward the train.

Draco and Hermione shared a look before taking off after the Boy-Who-Lived, accompanied by Lucius' faint laughter.

Harry chose an empty compartment and sat down, a happy smile on his face. A moment later, the compartment door slid open and he opened his mouth to call both his friends slow pokes. He blinked, however, when he saw it wasn't his friends.

Who was this kid? A rather tall, skinny, redhead was standing in the doorway, staring at him with a disconcerting gaze. For the first time in several years, ever since Draco had shown up in his life, Harry felt the need to shrink into his chair.

"You're Harry Potter!" the boy said loudly, pointing rudely at Harry's forehead, where his scar was just barely visible.

"Oh great…" Harry muttered darkly. "I hope he just goes away."

However, luck didn't seem to be on his side as the boy plopped down next to him.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," the redhead beamed. "I can tell we're going to be the best of friends."

Harry laughed nervously. Should he run away? He wondered.

"There you are, Harry," Hermione said as she opened the compartment door.

'Help me' he mouthed desperately to his friend.

"What's wrong?" she went in, eyeing the redhead warily.

He nodded toward the redhead, not wanting to appear rude before he began his first day of school.

"Excuse me," she turned to the strange boy, "could you give us a few minutes?"

"Why?" Ron scowled. "He's my best friend."

"No," she frowned, who did this boy think he was. "He's been my best friend since Kindergarten, and I've never met you before."

Harry tried to get up, but Ron pushed him back in his seat, glaring at the girl.

"No," he spat. "He's my best friend, I claimed him."

Draco finally caught up with Hermione, slightly winded from the sprint, "There you are," he tugged on a lock of her hair. "So did you find Harry yet?"

She nodded, but gave a pointed look at the redhead. "But we seem to have a problem," she whispered to the blonde.

He peered around the girl into the compartment and saw Ron holding Harry in his seat. He frowned slightly; no one treated his friends like that.

"Draco, help!" Harry called out, not caring if he seemed rude anymore.

"What do you think you're doing?" grey eyes glared at the redhead.

"Getting to know my new best friend."

"He's not your best friend!" Draco growled, advancing forward to help his best friend.

Harry held out his hand to the blonde. Ron, however, was still holding him down, as if convinced he was right. Hermione glared at the redhead. Draco finally pulled his wand and aimed it right at the redhead's forehead.

"Let him go, he doesn't want to be near you."

Hermione smirked in the background. Leave it to Draco to take the offensive first.

"I know who you are," Ron glared ineffectively at the blonde, trying hard not to tremble from the threat. "You're a Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater."

"Think that's funny do you?" Draco sneered.

"Uncle Luc is not a Death Eater!" Harry protested loudly.

Ron stared incredulously at Harry, "Do you know who you're talking about?" he eyed him suspiciously. "Lucius Malfoy was really close to You-Know-Who."

Harry and Hermione sighed. They'd been warned about things like this.

"If he was then why is he friends with a Muggleborn?" she asked calmly.

"He's got you both under the Imperius," Ron frowned, shaking his head. "That's got to be it."

Harry rolled his eyes and was about to make a snaky retort when two more redheads appeared in the doorway.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" the one on the right said. "Is ikkle Ronnikins getting in a fight already?"

Draco and Hermione traded looks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she whispered in his ear.

"Are you thinking we're in deep shit?" he whispered back.

"No," she grinned. "They seem to be his brothers. We can use them to get Harry free!"

"Oh," he nodded. "Good, cause I was thinking that they were his brothers and that they'd take his side and it'd be three on three and they have the advantage of being older students."

"Ah," she nodded and then approached the twins. "You his brothers?"

"Why yes, little lady, we are," the one on the left answered. "I'm Gred, and this is Forge, at your service."

"I've been Harry's friend for forever and now your brother is trying to steal him from me…" she pretended to sob, using her acting skills to make it more believable.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Forge admonished, "don't make us get Percy. You be nice to the girl, or else."

Hermione smirked, but hid it well. Ron gaped at his brothers. How could they take her side over his? She then gave them her best puppy dog eyes. The twins marched over to their brother and hoisted him up by the armpits and marched him out of the compartment. Hermione fought back her laughter until they were well out of earshot. Harry finally allowed himself to relax as his two best friends found seats in the compartment after Draco closed the door.

Harry was happy to be at the leaving feast and not in the hospital wing, where he'd spent the past week. He, Draco, and Hermione had prevented Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone and getting his body back. Only now could they celebrate. Before the leaving feast could commence, Dumbledore stood up to address the students. The three of them watched warily from their tables.

"Another year gone!" he beamed around the hall. "Now before we begin our feast and award the House Cup, I have a few last minute points to give out."

Harry's eyes narrowed. What was the old coot talking about now?

"To Miss Hermione Granger, for cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House 50 points."

She smirked as she looked around the table. Up at the Staff table, Snape surreptitiously raised his glass in salute to her.

"To Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess this school has ever seen, 50 points."

Three jaws dropped.

"Those are my points!" Draco hissed to himself at the Slytherin table.

Harry and Hermione glared at the smug looking Ron before turning back to glare at the man at the front of the hall.

"Let's prank him before we go home!" Hermione said quietly, smirking deviously.

"You read my mind, Mione," Harry smirked back.

"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor 60 points."

Harry and Hermione did a high five and glared when Ron tried to join in.

"And finally," Dumbledore continued, "it takes great courage to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends, therefore I award Neville Longbottom 10 points."

Those points, unlike Ron's, were earned.

"And therefore Gryffindor wins the House Cup," Dumbledore clapped and the banners, which had been green and silver, changed to red and gold.

Draco sighed. Why not just give Harry and Hermione more points if he wanted the Gryffindors to win? Why give them to the git? Ron had been trying to butt in since the train!

As soon as Dumbledore's announcements were through, Harry and Hermione stood up from their celebrating table and made their way resolutely over to the Slytherin table and their best friend. The two of them were always welcome there as honorary snakes, since they were so close to the Head of Slytherin House.

Hermione hugged him, "We're going to prank him tonight, want to come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smirked, returning the embrace.

"Then we need to go now," Harry told him.

"What about dinner?" he raised a brow curiously.

"We can call Dobby later."

"Alright," he nodded and pushed to his feet.

"So," Harry asked conversationally, once they reached the entrance hall, "what should we do to the brat?"

"How about we give him a hair-loss potion?" Draco suggested. "I'm sure Uncle Sev would give us one."

The other two blinked. That could work, but it wasn't quite devious enough.

"What about a gender changing potion?" Hermione suggested. "What do you think about Rona Weasley?"

"We should ask Uncle Sev," Harry's eyes glittered mischievously.

"What if it were permanent?" Draco asked, liking where this was going.

"Even better," Harry nodded decisively.

They ran down to Severus' office. They anxiously knocked on the door, not sure if he'd be in there, cause of the feast.

"Go in already, it's unlocked," came a voice from behind them.

"Uncle Sev!" the three first years turned to greet the man.

"What do you three need?"

"Well, we were wondering if you had a gender switching potion in stock?" Hermione looked at him expectantly as soon as the door closed.

"There are two kinds, why?" he raised a brow curiously.

"You see, Uncle Sev," Draco bit his lip, "we wanted to teach that Weasley brat a lesson."

"Oh?" Severus' eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

"He took credit for what Draco did," Harry scowled. "He didn't deserve those 50 points, they were Dray's."

"So I take it you want the permanent one?"

"If you'll let us," Hermione shifted nervously from foot to foot.

Severus smirked. "It's not noticeable for the first… three days…" he handed Harry a vial. "Here."

"Thank you, Uncle Sev," he smirked, eyeing the vial appreciatively.

"Now get back to the feast," he shooed them on their way.

They raced back up to the Great Hall, their prize clutched in Harry's fist.

Harry suddenly had an idea as the reached the double doors to the hall, "Hermione, be all lovey dovey with Rona so that I can slip this into his drink!"

"If I must," she gave a longsuffering sigh. "The things I do for revenge."

The three laughed. They entered the Great Hall once again and split up to their respective tables. Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry across from her. While the twins were being their usual selves and drawing all attention toward themselves, Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck, causing him to turn a rancid pink.

"Oh Ronald," she sighed dramatically. "What would we have done without your strategic mind to get us across that chessboard?"

His attention was glued to her in a second and that was all Harry needed to slip the potion into his drink.

"I think we should have a toast in your honor," she simpered, lifting the glass in front of her. "Just the three of us."

Harry nodded, picking up his own glass. Ron, not seeing anything wrong with the suggestion at all, picked up his glass, met both of theirs in the air, and then drained it in one go. Hermione and Harry, having noticed a bit of the tainted drink slosh into their own cups didn't drink any. They did, however, make a big show of pretending to. Down the table, the twins noticed their actions.

888888

As soon as Lucius dropped Harry off at number four, Harry went in and began the tedious task of lugging his trunk up the stairs. That night, Vernon put in a cat flap and a series of locks on the outside of his door. Harry was too tired to notice the bars that were already in place on his window. When he woke up in the morning, however, he noticed, since he couldn't even get out of his room to relieve himself.

"Oh no!" Harry took a deep calming breath. "Dobby!"

The excitable little house-elf appeared with a loud CRACK.

"Can you get me some food, please?" he pleaded. "I'm trapped here. Tell Aunt Cissy, please?"

"Dobby will do what he can for Master Harry," the elf bowed.

Narcissa and Lucius were furious when the elf brought them the news. They knew they couldn't help their surrogate nephew, as Dumbledore was keeping a very close watch on them.

"Dobby," Narcissa said, "we can't help him, we're being watched. You are the only one who can."

"What is Mistress wanting Dobby to do?"

"Make sure that he is fed," she took a deep breath to try and calm herself, no use taking it out on the poor elf. "And make sure he knows that we'd help him if we could. Tell him we're being watched."

"Yes, Mistress," he bowed low before popping down to the kitchens.

Harry was sitting on his bed, feeling trapped. He jumped slightly as Dobby reappeared with a large basket of food.

"Thanks Dobby!"

"Mistress sends her apologies to Master Harry, but they is being watched," the elf gave him a doleful look.

"It's okay, I understand," he glanced into the basket to see what Dobby had brought. "If they could I would already be out."

The elf popped out without another word; sorry he couldn't do more for the boy. Harry knew and didn't hold it against him.

The next two weeks passed in a similar fashion. He was locked in his room, only let out to use the bathroom twice a day, and fed through the cat flap once a day. If not for Dobby, he was sure he would've wasted away to nothing before the new term started.

One night though, he heard something outside his window. He quickly shoved on his glasses and stared out the window at two identical faces staring back at him.

"Hiya Harry," said one, Harry wasn't sure if it was Gred or Forge though. "We're here to break you out."

"But how did you know?" he asked confused, while he knew the twins, he wasn't overly close with them.

"Ron got a letter from someone. What did you do anyway?" asked the other.

"I exist," he deadpanned. "By the way, how is Ron doing?"

"You mean Rona? He was really mad when the changes started," the one speaking was obviously amused. "Truce?"

"What kind of truce are you proposing?" he crossed his arms over his chest. "And how the hell are you at my window anyway?"

"Enchanted car," said the other. "As for the truce, team up with us on pranks. We never want to get on your bad side after what you did to Ron."

"Yeah, well, he deserved it," he shrugged. "And why would you be flying an enchanted car?"

"No other way to get here," the one not driving was putting a hook on the bars. "Stand back, Harry."

He did and the twins revved the car up and the bars broke free from the window.

"My school stuff is locked in the cupboard under the stairs!" he said nervously.

"I'll get it," the one in the passenger seat said, slipping into the room.

"Hurry please."

"Don't worry about George," obviously Fred was driving, "he's the best at picking locks the Muggle way."

"That's good," Harry slid into the car with Hedwig's cage.

Not five minutes later, George returned with Harry's trunk and the three of them maneuvered it into the back seat with Harry. They heard thundering footsteps out in the hall.

"George, hurry! That's my Uncle!"

The car pulled away just as Vernon Dursley pounded into the room. The three of them pulled faces at him before they drove/flew away.

"I need to let Hedwig out," Harry said a moment later.

"Here," George gave him a lock pick.

Harry didn't exactly know what he was doing but he fiddled around with the lock for a few minutes and it finally popped open. He then let Hedwig out.

"So, how bout that truce?" George asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Sure," he smirked.

"Sweet!" they said in unison.

"Who you really need to worry about is Hermione. She was the one that suggested the Gender Changing potion."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind," they gulped, that had been an evil prank.

So she was the brains then. They'd better stay well away from her bad side.

As the sky lightened into a faint pink, they began their descent.

"Well, home sweet home," Fred said as the car touched down.

They came to a stop outside a ramshackle old house, that looked like one strong gust of wind could knock it over. It obviously had to be held up by magic. Harry got out and followed the twins toward the house.

"How are we going to explain to Mum just how Harry got here?" George asked quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Tell the truth. She'll be more forgiving than if you lie."

"You don't know our Mum," Fred gulped audibly.

Harry shook his head, "I do know Narcissa though. She is always more forgiving when we tell her what we are really doing."

"That's something I don't get," George shook his head. "How do you know the Malfoys so well? I mean, they were supposedly in You-Know-Who's inner circle."

Harry shrugged, "They moved to my neighborhood when I was eight. Draco became my best friend, aside from Hermione." He thought about it a moment, "Maybe they were spies?"

"Maybe," Fred shrugged. "I just know Dad doesn't like Lucius Malfoy very much."

"He's actually very nice," Harry told him. "Maybe if they were able to sit down and have a normal conversation they'd be friends?"

"Maybe," George chuckled. "Not that Dad would ever agree to that, but it's the thought that counts."

Harry nodded as they walked into the house. As soon as they passed the threshold an irate woman was in their faces. Harry moved in front of his rescuers.

"Where have you been?" she ignored Harry at the moment, and leveled a glare on the twins. "I've been up half the night, worried sick about you two."

"They were rescuing me from my relatives," Harry told her bluntly. Hopefully this would calm her, if only slightly.

"Rescuing?" she scoffed. "More like playing a prank. Well, we're glad you're here Harry. We've been meaning to invite you over ever since Ron told us you two were so close."

Harry almost glared, "You two were right, you tell the truth and she doesn't believe you."

"Did you hear about the awful thing that was done to him?" she sniffed, having missed his previous comment. "He was attacked by a Dark Wizard. He's no longer by baby boy."

Harry tried not to laugh.

She mistook his expression for sorrow and put her arm around his shoulders, "There, there, it'll be alright, you'll just have to get used to being the only boy in the group."

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Yeah right.'

Mrs. Weasley ushered the three boys to the table, where breakfast was already waiting. Harry tried to sit with the twins, but Mrs. Weasley pulled him to the other side of the table and began piling his plate with food. Then two girls came down the stairs and sat on either side of him. Harry almost panicked and tried to scramble under the table to get away from them. He couldn't tell which was Ron at the moment, but he knew he didn't want to be anywhere near him, her, whatever. He looked at the twins pleadingly.

"Hey, Rona, Ginny," Fred got up and elbowed one of the two away, "why don't you let the man breathe?"

Harry sighed in relief. Both girls, however, frowned at him.

"But Fred, you know how I feel…"

"Besides," the taller of the two glared at the twin in question, "he's my best friend."

Oh god, Harry wanted to hide.

"Fred!" his mother snapped. "Move back to your seat. Let Ron and your sister sit next to Harry."

"Actually, I'm not hungry," Harry told her. "I have to send a few letters to let my other friends know that I'm okay now." He then added in his head, 'Please work.'

"If you're sure," Mrs. Weasley bit her lip.

"Yes, ma'am, I'll eat later," he jumped up and ran up the stairs with Fred (or George) following after.

"You'll be staying in Bill and Charlie's old room," she hollered up the stairs. "We would've put you in with Ron, but given the circumstances…"

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank god." He then looked over at the twin, "Which room is that?"

"I'll show you," the twin beamed, knowing exactly what was going on in his head.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

The twin led him up to the bedroom and left him alone to compose his letters to his friends. Half an hour later, Harry was finished. He called for Dobby, as he couldn't send Hedwig to the Malfoys, and as soon as the elf showed up he gave him the letters.

"Get those to Uncle, Auntie, Draco, and Hermione, please."

"Dobby will, Master Harry," he bowed, but then looked up at the boy. "Is Master Harry being okay in this house? If he doesn't want to stay with the git that lives here, Dobby will take him to Mistress Hermione's house."

That… was a good idea. Maybe the twins could come too.

He ran over to the door and wrenched it open, "Oi, Fred, George, come here for a minute."

They poked their heads out, "What is it?"

"Come here," he waved them over.

They walked up the stairs and entered the room curiously.

"Hey, guys, this is Dobby, and he just offered to take me to Hermione's," he pointed to the elf. "I was wondering if you two wanted to come with me?"

"Sure!"

"Let me see," he scratched his chin in thought, "what can I tell your mum?"

They all sat and pondered this for a few minutes.

"Going to a friend's house?" one of the twins supplied.

"I don't want Rona to know where I'm going," he scowled. "Perhaps I should say my relatives want me to come back, but that they invited you along?"

They all snorted.

"Like that would happen," the twins said together.

"But does she know that?" he gave them meaningful looks.

Their eyes lit up, "Okay!"

"Alright, Dobby, just hang on a sec," he grinned mischievously. "We'll be back in a minute or two."

Dobby nodded. The three boys made their way back down to the kitchen, where the three Weasley women were still eating. Harry looked at them.

"My relatives need me back and told me I could bring the twins," he bit his lip nervously. "We have to leave now though."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley nodded in understanding. "I bet they're worried about you, dear. Of course Fred and George can go with you. They'll have to pack their school trunks first, and we'll have to meet up in Diagon Alley to do the shopping for the year, but I don't see a problem."

"We'll do that now," the twins nodded.

"Why can't I go too?" Ron whined.

Harry looked at the twins. How to deal with this?

"Cause you're a girl, Rona," Fred piped up. "And since Harry's a boy, it's inappropriate for you to spend the night at his house."

Harry nodded, "Sorry."

They ran back up the stairs. Before they got too far, Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Do we need to take you back, dear?"

"No!" he answered hurriedly.

"Alright, have fun," she called back.

"Dobby, we're ready," Harry said five minutes later, having helped the twins pack. "Please take us to Hermione's house."

"Hermione, might I have a word?" Lucius pulled her aside before she could get on the train back to Hogwarts.

"Sure, Uncle," she said. "What is it?"

"I need you and the boys to do me a favor this year," he glanced nervously around.

"Of course," she nodded.

He pulled a slim black book out of his pocket and placed it in her hands, "I was given this by Voldemort himself, it is a very dark artifact, so do not open it or use it."

"You want us to destroy this?" she looked up, having caught on.

"If you can," he nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I know you, out of anyone at that school, would have the best chance of doing so. However, if you cannot, leave it anonymously in Dumbledore's office."

She saluted, "Yes, sir."

He patted her on the head, "That's my girl."

She grinned and ran to the train to join her friends. In the compartment, she told them about what Lucius had said, and they resolved to destroy the diary in any way possible.

"Hmm," Harry grinned. "We'll do our best!"

Just then Rona decided to join them.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered, almost gagging; he so didn't make a good-looking girl.

Hermione laughed, "You need to work on being a girl!"

Rona blushed, "Yeah, well, so do you!" She stuck out her tongue and then sat down beside Harry, "So, how was your summer?"

Harry scooted closer to Hermione, "Fine."

"We were talking, Weasley, so get lost," Draco said, glaring at the redhead.

Harry sighed, here they go again.

"What are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" Rona sneered.

"Oh, hi Gred, Forge," Hermione called.

"Ah, Hermione," they stopped on their way past the compartment. "What can we do for our queen?"

"Remove this… peasant," she motioned to Rona. "She's disturbing us. After that you may join us."

"Your wish is our command, oh queen," they bowed before grabbing Rona by the armpits and dragging her from the compartment.

Late on the first night, Ginny Weasley ran down the stairs to the common room, a small book clutched in her hands. It must be Hermione's diary! She was hoping to get some information on the bushy haired girl to share with her 'sister'. She opened it and was disappointed when it was empty. She scowled down at it. Maybe Hermione hadn't started this one yet.

She decided she would use it herself. She picked up her quill and began writing about the train and the sorting. To her surprise the ink sank into the paper and before her startled eyes, words began appearing back. Her eyes widened as she read what had been written.

~Are things really that bad, Ginny?~

'Yes! My crush won't pay any attention to me at all!' she wrote back.

~Ah, that's terrible. Tell Tom all about it.~

'OK'

She spent the next half hour telling 'Tom' all about the problems she was having, both at school and at home. She crept back up the stairs and got Ron. Ron grunted awake, very unladylike, and glared at her little sister. She held up the diary. Ron rubbed her eyes and then crawled out of bed, there were too many people in the room to be having a private conversation with her sister. So, they went back down to the deserted common room.

"So, why'd you have to wake me up at…" she glared at the clock, "2:30 in the morning?"

"Watch," Ginny said and wrote more in the diary.

Ron watched the writing disappear, only to be replaced with new words. She looked at Ginny and grinned.

"That's wicked! Where'd you get it?"

"Stole it from Hermione."

"Nice one," she patted the younger girl on the back. "She'll definitely miss this."

Ginny nodded.

And thus started the problem with the Basilisk and Hermione and the others getting petrified.

888888

Harry was terrified when he found out Marge was coming and he could not hide out at Dray's anymore. Oh! Right! He could hide at Hermione's. Oh, wait, she was in France. Damn it! He could have had one of her parents, or her even, forge his Uncle's signature. Damn!

He went looking for the numbers she had given him to call, just in case. He found them, but he couldn't call until he was sure the Dursleys weren't around. Shoulders slumped; he trudged out the back door and made his way over to the garden bench.

"Great," he pouted. "I can't escape her!"

"Escape who?" a voice floated over from the usually empty yard of the next door neighbors.

"My uncle's sister," he looked up. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," a boy walked around the hedge, a long chestnut braid swinging down his back. "And ya know people will think you're crazy if ya go around talking to yourself."

"I know," he sighed, feeling depressed. "Normally, when she comes around I hide out at one of my friend's houses. But this year one is out of the country and the other is being watched so I have to stay here! It's not fair!" He tried very hard not to cry.

"Watched?" the boy cocked his head to the side curiously. "Well, I don't know nothing about that. But if ya need a place at hang out for awhile, you can always come over to my house."

Harry blinked at him before smiling brightly, "Thanks!" He got up and ran over, "I'm Harry. Who are you?"

"Duo Maxwell," the braided teen smiled. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

"I like you, Duo!" Harry chuckled. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Not usually what I'm called," he chuckled as well, "but we'll go with it."

Harry followed him across the street, "Do you live alone?"

"At the moment, nope," he shook his head, his braid swinging from side to side. "I've got four of my best friends living with me."

"Lucky!" Harry looked pensive. "Do you think they'll mind?"

"Oh, they won't care," he waved aside the question, before turning slightly thoughtful. "Heero might, but I don't think the others will."

"Cool!"

"Would you like to meet them?" he asked, grinning once again.

"Yeah!" Harry nodded emphatically. "I'd love to! Too bad you can't meet mine."

"Ah, well, it happens," he shrugged, leading the boy up to the house directly across from Harry's.

"Would you be able to forge a signature for me Duo?" Harry asked suddenly, as they entered the house.

"Why would you ask something like that?" the former street rat countered.

"Because the only way I get permission to go to the village near my school is to get a guardian's signature and I really want to go," Harry pouted. "My uncle's sister is coming to visit and she hates me. But my uncle said he'd sign it if I behave. I think I'd be able to keep my temper, but if she says anything about my mother… and I know she will, I won't get to go. So, please?"

"Weellll," Duo scratched his chin, "let me think about it."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harry had to use great effort to stop himself from hugging Duo as he had just met him.

"Of course, if I agree, you'll have to get me something with your aunt's or uncle's signature on it," he pointed out.

Harry nodded, "Easy."

He pulled out a copy of a bank note, with the amount blanked out and his aunt's signature on it.

"Now, I'm not making any promises," Duo smirked, taking the note and pocketing it.

"I know," Harry nodded.

"Okay then," he beamed. "Let's go in and meet the guys." He pushed open the door and shouted, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Duo!" a small blonde came running down the stairs. "Nobody else is here yet. Well, actually, Trowa just left and…"

"Bummer!" Duo's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Anyway, Quat, this is Harry, he's our neighbor."

"Hi Harry," Quatre gave him a brief nod before turning his attention back to the braided teen. "Anyway, Duo, Heero is on his way and should be here in time for dinner."

"Sweet!" Duo punched the air. "Think you could stay for dinner, Harry? Then you can meet Hee-chan."

Harry nodded. The three were startled at that very moment but a light tapping on the window. They all turned to look, two guns raised and aimed at the disturbance out of reflex.

"Hedwig!" Harry grinned as he opened the window, letting the snowy owl in. "What have you got for me girl?"

The two pilots quickly stowed their guns, hoping the neighbor boy hadn't noticed them. That would cause some rather awkward questions if he had.

Harry turned back around, petting the bird's feathers, "This is my pet owl, Hedwig."

"She's beautiful," Quatre smiled, moving forward to pet the bird.

Duo had to agree with the blonde, but he quickly shook his head, looking from Harry to the bird, "Anyway, you got any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nope."

"Sweet deal," he beamed, plopping down on the sofa indicating for Harry to join him, which the wizard did. "So…" he pursed his lips together in thought, "whatcha usually do around here for fun?"

"There's a park nearby, my friends and I like to sit in the shade and read," the raven haired teen shrugged.

"Boring!" the braided teen sighed. "Honestly, reading is not fun! It's a chore, not to a snore-fest."

"Well, that's just what we like to do," he then gave his new companions a sly look. "My cousin, Dudley, however, is a bully."

"Oh?" two sets of eyes were now trained on him.

"He picks on all the kids around here," he nodded, biting his lip, "His parents don't do anything about it."

"That's not right," Quatre shook his head in outrage. "Perhaps I'll have a word with his parents."

"They blame me for everything," Harry shook his head, "even if there's evidence against Dudley."

"Well, we'll just see about that," teal eyes narrowed dangerously, and Duo sprang to his feet, vaulting over the back of the couch and ducking down.

Harry leaned over the back to look at his new friend in confusion, "Duo?"

"Dude, you might want to duck and cover," he motioned with his head for Harry to join him behind the couch. "Q-ball's scary when he gets like this."

"Where did you say you lived again, Harry?" the blonde asked quite calmly.

Harry pointed out the window nervously. Before the Arabian could get up, however, the front door clicked and then closed once again.

"Maxwell? Winner?" a voice called from the front hall.

"Hee-chan!" Duo raced past a rather confused Harry.

"Stay away from me, Maxwell," the Chinese teen at the door growled as the braided teen barreled into the hall.

"Awww… it's not Hee-chan," Duo slunk back into the room, pouting.

"And if Yuy ever hears you call him that," the teen said, entering the living room behind Duo, "you can bet he'll…" he trailed off as he spotted the new addition to their living room.

"I want my Hee-chan!" the braided teen flopped back down next to Harry, ignoring WuFei.

"WuFei, this is our neighbor, Harry," Quatre did the introductions, seeing where the Chinese teen was looking. "Harry, this is one of our friends, WuFei."

"Hi," the wizard waved nervously.

"What is he doing here?" the ShenLong pilot demanded, glaring between the other two members of the house.

"He just needed to get away from his house," Duo explained flippantly. "His relatives hate him."

"That does not explain what he is doing in our house," WuFei glared.

"I invited him, Wuffers," the braided teen pulled a face.

"Don't call me that, Maxwell," he snapped and then turned to Harry. "You should leave."

"I don't see why I can't stay," Harry almost growled, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Come on, Fei-Fei," Duo whined, latching on to the ShenLong pilot. "Can I keep him, please?"

"Yes, Fei-Fei," Quatre agreed. "Can we?"

"Please, Fei-Fei?" Harry joined in, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"I promise I'll feed him and take him for walks," Duo pleaded. "And I'll call him Squishy, and he will be mine, and he will be my Squishy."

WuFei finally threw up his hands in defeat, "Fine, whatever, Yuy can deal with this. I'm going to my room."

Duo and Quatre actually hugged Harry, grinning like mad all the while. Harry laughed, letting them have at it.

"But don't think you guys can treat me like a dog or anything," he deadpanned.

"Maybe we could," Duo looked over at Quatre, mouthing 'Custody?'

"Excuse us for a moment, Harry," the blonde glared at the braided teen. "Feel free to watch some television."

He grabbed the other's braid and began pulling him toward the kitchen. Duo struggled wildly against the hold, but the Arabian refused to relinquish his grip.

"Duo, we can't!" he said once they were safely enclosed in the kitchen. "At least, not yet."

"And why not?" the braided teen pouted. "We can't just leave him with those people."

"We can't take him with us," Quatre let out a breathy sigh, "Where would we leave him then, Duo?"

"You're the one with 29 sisters, pick one," amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance.

"But they all live in space right now," the blonde turned thoughtful.

"So we ship him off to space," the braided teen gave him a 'duh' look. "Besides, it's safer there than here at the moment."

"We're not even legal adults," Quatre looked up as the front door was opened again. "How could we possibly care for a kid?"

"Get one of your sisters to do it then," Duo sighed.

Just then Harry ran into the kitchen, followed by a furious looking Wing pilot.

Duo looked up, his face lighting up when he noticed the new arrival, "Hee-chan!"

"Duo, he tried to shoot me!" Harry pointed at the Japanese teen accusingly.

"Now, Hee-chan," Duo went over and hugged his boyfriend, "no shooting the guests."

"Duo," Heero turned a glare in the braided teen.

Amethyst eyes turned to look innocently up at him, "Yes, Hee-chan?"

"Explain."

And so Duo did. "And Fei said we could keep him," he ended defiantly.

"He's not a dog, Duo," Heero shook his head with a sigh. "He has to go back to his family."

"His family blames him for everything, Heero," Quatre told him.

"Not our problem, Quatre," the Wing pilot said stoically.

Both the other pilots sighed.

"But Hee-chan," Duo pouted.

"No buts, Duo," Heero turned his Prussian blue gaze to the raven haired boy. "You can visit while we are here, but you cannot stay."

"Thanks, Heero," Harry smiled.

He nodded once and then left the room.

The first thing Harry did after getting his trunk was flee to the house across the street. He slipped through the front door, after throwing the lock as Duo had taught him.

"Heero? Duo? Quatre?" he called as soon as the door was locked once again.

He didn't turn on any of the lights, just in case the Aurors were looking for him already. It was as he was walking through the kitchen that his eyes landed on a note taped to the fridge.

-Harry, sorry, we had to jet. Know you'll probably hate us now, but hopefully we'll meet again. The Guys

P.S. If you get in trouble, feel free to spend the night. Q

P.P.S. Sorry bout the permission slip didn't have time in the rush to leave. D-

Harry sighed, well; this should be a safe place to stay, for the night at least.

Harry watched his latest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Black warily. Draco lay on the bed, his leg broken from Black's rough treatment in pulling him through the Whomping Willow, Rona's rat clutched tightly in his fist. Hermione was busy thinking up a solution to their most recent problem.

"I trusted you!" she glared at Lupin. "I was covering for you!"

"And I thank you," Lupin told her. "Now we have something to tell you, so please listen."

"No," she shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Harry, he's a werewolf. And he's been helping Black!"

Harry blinked in surprise before shaking his head, "I wish Quatre were here."

The other two students in the room gave him a funny look, he hadn't told them about the friends he'd made over the summer.

"Quatre was one of the guys I stayed with over the summer," Harry shrugged. "He had a knack for telling when people were lying."

"Just let me have the rat, and the rest of you are free to go," Sirius growled, lunging toward the bed.

Draco rolled away from him, still clutching the rat tightly, "Tell us why, cousin."

"Yes, Black," a cool voice said from the doorway, "tell us why you want that particular rat so badly."

"It's Wormtail, Talons," the Azkaban escapee glanced at the new arrival with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure, Padfoot?" Snape took a step toward Black.

He nodded, "Yes, his finger is missing."

"You never saw him transform, Talons," Remus stepped closer as well, his eyes now trained on the rat. "But Padfoot's right."

Severus held out his hand in his godson's direction, "Draco."

"Are you sure, Uncle Sev?" he frowned.

"Yes," he nodded. "Let's get some answers, shall we?"

"Alright," Draco sighed, handing the abominable rat over.

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial of clear potion.

"You and your potions, Talons," Black rolled his eyes. "We have a spell to make him change."

"It's a truth potion, Padfoot," the Potions Master sighed.

"Oh, okay," Black nodded. "You brought the Veritaserum."

"No, it's bubble juice," was the sarcastic reply.

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Talons," Black scowled. "Otherwise, I'll have to kiss you."

Severus shuddered, "I wouldn't if you didn't act like one."

"Give me Wormtail," Black pulled a face.

Severus handed him over. Black and Lupin both pointed their wands at the now screaming rat and muttered something together. Severus was ready, a binding spell on his lips. Before their very eyes, the rat started transforming into a small balding man with a rather pointy face, much like the rat he was pretending to be. The Potions Master uttered his spell, and forced three drops of the potion onto the man's tongue.

"Who are you?"

"Peter Pettigrew," the rat turned man answered, his eyes now carrying a glassy sheen.

"Who do you work for?" Lupin asked.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Were you Lily and James Potter's secret Keeper?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," he said blankly. "It was a last minute switch to throw others off, but I then handed them over to my Master."

"I've heard enough," Harry snarled. "Let's take him back to the castle."

Severus then pulled out another vial, this one much larger than the previous one, "Moony, you'll need this."

Remus nodded his thanks and knocked back the potion with a shudder. Then, they started the long march back to the castle. Only as they exited the Whomping Willow, the clouds shifted and revealed the full moon. They were too busy watching Lupin transform to notice that Wormtail had transformed once again and was getting away. While Severus was tending to Remus, the dementors cornered Sirius. Harry and Hermione went to save him. However, all of them were knocked out and taken up to the castle, and Sirius was locked away in a tower to be kissed.

8888888

The goblet flared for a fourth time, and everyone in the Hall stared at it in confusion. As soon as this happened, Harry began to hit his head against the tabletop.

"I just knew this would happen."

"Harry?" Rona looked at him from across the table. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Yes, my name just came out," he then turned to look at Hermione. "Think about it. With how deadly this tournament is supposed to be…"

"How would you know that?" Dean Thomas, one of their fellow Gryffindors, interrupted. "Dumbledore hasn't even read it yet!"

"Someone, you know who I'm talking about, is out to kill me," he sighed. "Has been since I was a year old."

"Okay," Rona rolled her eyes. "We know HE's out to get you, but it's not like he could enter the school, just to put your name in the Goblet of Fire."

"He must have a spy here," Harry shook his head.

"Uh-huh, sure, whatever," Rona scoffed. "You just wanted more attention so you somehow got your name into the Goblet."

Harry reached across the table and slapped her across the face. Everyone at the table, except Hermione and the twins, gaped at the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Slap-Annoying-Bitches.

"You're wrong," he glared. "I have enough fame from surviving the Killing Curse. You really think I want more?"

"You always have," she glared back, holding her quickly reddening cheek.

Harry gaped at her, "Despite my personality, I most certainly do not want more."

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall, silencing everyone.

Harry stood, "I be back, Hermione. Get Dray and meet me in the hall." He then turned to the twins, "You two, as well."

The three indicated nodded as the boy savior made his way to where the Headmaster stood. He eyed all the teachers, thinking of who the spy could be. He was sure it wasn't Snape or Aunt Minerva; Dumbledore was always a possibility, but he'd rule him out for now, he'd have to be an amazing actor to pull that stunned look off so well. Who could the spy be though?

He blinked in realization: the new Defense teacher had been attacked before school. What if… he knew there was a potion that allowed one person to become another so… what if Professor Moody was being impersonated? That was the most likely scenario wasn't it? He shook his head, he'd have to run it by Snape, just to be sure and until then, he should just wait to see what would happen.

He entered the indicated room and the other champions watched him curiously. He knew what they'd think so he kept his mouth shut.

A few minutes later, the adults entered the room. Harry watched each of them: Snape and McGonagall both looked ready to breathe fire, the with the former it was only possible to tell if you knew him really well, which Harry did; the two foreign teachers were upset, but he could tell that they were more upset that two people were chosen for Hogwarts than the fact that it had been Harry who had been drawn, for once, that was nice; Dumbledore had a pensive look in his face; and Bagman was bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

'Great, a Harry Potter groupie,' Harry thought. 'Just what I need.'

It was finally decided that Harry had to compete. He sighed, 'This is going to be a bad year, I can tell.'

After the majority of the adults had left, as well as the other champions, Harry made his way out to meet his friends, Snape and McGonagall hot on his heels.

"I came to a… conclusion, I suppose I have to call it, that I need to run by all of you," Harry told the assembled group.

"What is it?" the twins asked in unison. "And does it involve pranking someone?"

"Well," he cocked his head to the side, "we do need to prank Rona again for what she said. But, do you remember what happened before school started?"

"At the World Cup?" Hermione frowned, why would he be bringing that up.

Harry shook his head, "Moody was attacked, remember?"

"Yeah, but our dad said he was fine," Fred shook his head. "He was called in to deal with the case specifically."

"What about Polyjuice Potion?" Harry sighed, why were they being so difficult?

"Harry, while your theory may be valid, we have no proof on the matter," Snape shook his head.

"I know that," he ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. "You know the other teacher though, would any of them do something like this? Remember first year?"

"We remember, Harry. However, Karkaroff was a Death Eater, Harry," McGonagall sighed. "He'd be a more likely candidate than Moody."

"Maybe, but he was complaining that Hogwarts had a second champion," Harry pointed out. "If he put my name in, wouldn't he be happy about it?"

"It could've been an act," Snape frowned. "He would have the most to gain by placing your name in the Cup and having you compete."

"Rona thinks I want more fame, as I'm sure most of the rest of the school does too," Harry shook his head. "I have enough of that with being the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"And we know that," Snape shook his head. "Now, I'm not saying I don't believe you about Moody, I just think that until we have proof, you should be exceedingly careful around both him and Karkaroff."

"Especially if either tries to help me, right?" he rolled his eyes.

"That or kill you," McGonagall said grimly, to which Harry nodded. "Now, off to bed with the lot of you," she waved them toward their dormitories. "If you're not in your respective common rooms in ten minutes, I'll deduct 10 points a piece."

"Yes Ma'am!"

8888888

Lady Une shook her head as she looked around at the five boys situated at various points around her office.

"What did you call us for, Lady Une?" asked Trowa.

"Well, as you all know," she sighed, best to get it over with now, "we recently began something called the Family Reconstruction Act."

They nodded. They had heard about the new act Vice Foreign Minister Darlain had pushed through the new senate.

"Shall we begin then," she smirked slightly. "First off, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton, you are brothers, more specifically fraternal twins."

The two in question turned to each other and blinked. "I don't see it," they said at the same time.

Quatre laughed at his lover and newfound brother. Heero and WuFei were rather hard pressed to keep straight faces as well, those two were exact opposites in almost every way.

"Oh, but you are," she tapped the paper in front of her. "You also have a younger brother, who lives in Surrey, England with your mother's sister."

Duo looked at Quatre, who was staring right back. "Harry," they whispered quietly.

"A Mr. Harry James Potter," Une continued, missing the exchange. "Now, Quatre, I know you have quite a few sisters out there, but I found a better candidate to take you in at the present time."

The blonde looked at her in confusion, "Who would that be?"

"You have an aunt on your mother's side, a Narcissa Malfoy," she flipped the page in front of her. "She also lives in Surrey, and has agreed to take you in. Now, Heero, we have a name and location for you as well," she glanced over to the Wing pilot, flipping another page. "Severus Snape of Spinner's End."

"No!" Duo glomped Heero. "Don't take Hee-chan away!"

"Maxwell," Une rolled her eyes, a warning in her tone, before glancing at the final pilot. "WuFei, however, we have a name but no current location."

"How is that possible?" he scowled. "I never knew my father and the rest of my clan was killed in the L-5 explosion."

"I'm aware of that," she nodded. "However, we have found your father, his name is Remus Lupin, but as I said, we don't have a current location, but we are hoping we can get in contact with him soon."

He nodded tersely.

"That is all I have for you, at the moment," she closed the file. "Agent Wind and Agent Waters will escort you all to your family's houses within the week. Dismissed."

AN: Okay, there's the second chapter. We know it's long, but there was so much we wanted to change from Canon. If there's anything else that the other writers would like to add to these years it can be done in flashback, however, we ask that Cedric still remain dead and that Sirius remain as a wanted criminal for the time being as those are important bits of Canon that we'd like to incorporate later.

And the potion used on Ron, is one that Neph and I came up with, with the permanent one it cannot be reversed except within the first three days before the change starts, and if another permanent potion is used it only acts as a temporary and can only be taken three times in the affected person's lifetime, or they will die of an overdose. I beg you to not try and use this potion on any of the main characters we've selected, as I can't write about them as anything other than their current genders, thanks, Ammie.

If at all possible I'd like Sirius to survive fifth year please? We are sorry that the chapter is so long, again but it had to be done. Sirius didn't deserve death! Neph


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**We don't own HP/GW (goes off to pout)**

Draco stretched as the train pulled into the station. He glanced across to where Harry was still sleeping, the book on family rituals Hermione had discovered clutched tight in his arms. He'd been reading and re-reading the chapter Hermione had book marked for him and practically had the thing memorized. He grinned softly at the slightly shorter boy before standing to head to the loo. As he did so, he couldn't help but think about the events of a month ago.

GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP – **Flashback** - GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP

_Draco scowled as he pushed a sniffling Hufflepuff girl out the way and finally made it to where Hermione had been keeping watch on the far side of the maze. His father had warned him, warned him that something was happening – that there were rumours of something big being planned. Uncle Sev had warned him too… told the three of them how his dark mark was getting clearer, how the Dark Lord was regaining strength. They should have taken more precautions… they should have…_

"Draco!"

Draco twisted to the left just in time to see Hermione's white face as she pushed her way through the panicking crowd towards him. He changed direction, meeting her halfway and pulling her to his side.

She was breathing hard, her eyes wide with fear. "We have to find Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall. I just saw Harry being led away by Mad-Eye!"

Draco swallowed. Although they hadn't found any proof that Harry was right - Harry had stuck by his belief that Mad-Eye was the spy in the first place. He'd insisted that Hermione at least always waited for him after class if Moody asked him to stay behind and the three of them had spent more than a few hours in the library researching everything he knew about the man – trying to find something that would prove this Mad-Eye was the fake. There was no way Harry would ever have gone with the man alone anywhere if he was in his right mind.

"McGonagall was one of the first down on the pitch. I don't know where Uncle Sev is but he's probably there too…"

GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP – **End Flashback** - GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP

It had taken him and Hermione three minutes to find Professor McGonagall who had been talking to Professor Dumbledore – and that was with the help of the twins. The pair had spotted them trying to force their way through the crowd and used their added height to get them through the crush quicker.

They had almost been too slow.

Draco would never forget the sight of Mad-Eye standing over a defiant Harry – even if it had only been for a second before the blast from the door caught him. He didn't think he'd ever been that grateful to Dumbledore at that moment. Even if the man did take every opportunity to ignore his contributions and make him out to be an attention seeking brat, he'd probably saved his best friends life if the words coming through the door were any indication.

He would have to ask Remus if he minded teaching them more defense magic over the holidays. Harry and Hermione knew a lot – and they all practiced what they knew – but books weren't a good enough substitute for a decent teacher and Remus was an excellent one.

Decision made, he slipped out the compartment quietly, not noticing Harry waking up as he did so. Behind him, the messy haired boy smiled as he watched his friend leave. Draco always tried so hard to keep an eye out for the two of them, acting as if no one ever went after him, but Harry wasn't stupid. He knew all about the trouble the blonde boy had in Slytherin House – particularly during his first year. To Harry it was just more proof that Draco was a real friend. No one who wasn't really his friend would go through all that trouble for him.

GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP – **Flashback** - GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP

_Harry winced as the pepper up potion burned its way down his throat. He remembered the taste from when he was seven and had caught a cold after Dudley had pushed him into a snowdrift. It served its purpose though and he was able to think clearly… realizing at last which office he was in._

"You! I knew you were the spy!"

Mad-Eye – or rather whoever it was disguised as Mad-Eye - sneered at him. "Very good Potter. You always were a clever boy… no doubt being around that mud-blood Granger rubbed off on you…"

He raised his wand, the tip sending out red coloured sparks and stepped closer, wooden leg tapping on the floor. "Just imagine how much my Master will reward me when he finds out I… I killed the Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry glared up at the man. He'd only have one chance… If he miss timed his attack…

"Stupefy!"

The door burst into shards under the force of the spell and Mad-Eye went flying across the room into the wall. In the new opening, Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall stood, wands out and armed with just behind them the pale faces of Hermione, Draco and the Weasley Twins. Something in Harry relaxed at the sight. His friends were here. Uncle Sev, Aunt Minnie… he would be ok. It was over.

GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP – **End Flashback** - GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP

He was jolted out of his memories when the door opened revealing Hermione. She smiled at him and Harry grinned back at his first friend. Checking on the jar she'd had before, Harry glanced at it curiously before shrugging it off. Hermione would tell them what she was working on when she was ready. He could wait until then.

"Good sleep?"

Harry nodded, rolling his eye as he did so. Hermione could be as much of a mother hen as Draco at times. "Fine. No nightmares either."

She beamed at him, and Harry snorted softly before standing up and putting the book he'd been holding away in his trunk where it would be safe. He didn't want anyone seeing it and guessing what they were planning. With Voldemort back there was too much of a chance that they would be used against him. Old Snake Face would love any excuse to have a go at him…

He really hadn't liked being called Mouldy Voldy.

Book safely away he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. They still had at least another four hours before they arrived back at Kings Cross Station. Once there, he and Hermione would meet the Malfoys and the Grangers and then head back home. Harry would head home with the grangers for tea and would be dropped back at the Dursleys later.

It was an arrangement that suited everyone and meant he had to spend less time with his aunt, uncle and cousin. He wondered what Mrs. Granger had cooked for them this time. It would definitely be good – while not quite as brilliant a chef as Dobby she certainly knew her stuff. Smiling to himself, Harry drifted off, his dreams of apple crumble quickly changing to another memory…

One that would hopefully get him away from the Dursleys forever…

GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP – **Flashback** - GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP

_Harry slumped back against his pillows as Dumbledore disappeared. Draco sat next to him on the bed, picking up the goblet carefully. The twins looked at each other before sighing._

"We'll go head off Rona and Mum, Harry."

"We probably won't be able to keep them away for long, but…"

"…you should be asleep by then."

Harry gave them a grateful look before turning to his best friends. The three looked at each other as the door closed softly behind the pair.

"So Hermione… what was that bang for?"

She shook her head, and gave a small smile. "It's not important right now. But you… there's something bothering you."

Harry bit his lip before looking up with worried eyes. "Someone would have told me if I wasn't an only child right? Sirius or Moony or Sev? Someone?"

Draco frowned. "'Course. Even if they'd died… they should have been mentioned in the stories that Padfoot and Talon keep telling us."

"So why did my parents tell me to get back to Hogwarts and my brothers?"

Hermione blinked. "Brothers?"

Harry nodded. "Apparently I have two older twin brothers who are supposed to be with me."

Draco scowled. "If you have two brothers then there was no reason for you to stay with the Dursleys! You could have stayed with anyone and still had that blood protection!" His eyes widened and fixed on Harry sparkling. "If we can find them, Mum and Dad can adopt you!"

Harry's eyes sparkled as he exchanged looks with Hermione. "I bet Fudge would agree easily too…"

Hermione stood quickly; shoving a glass jar she'd got from somewhere deep into her bag. "I'll head to the library see if I can find some books with good spells in. Maybe something that checks for tampering with memories too… I can't believe that they'd never have told you about them so they mustn't know."

Harry nodded, fighting the urge to yawn as exhaustion crept back over him. Draco caught it and gave him that look. "Here. Drink your potion. We've got a month until we're due back. That'll give us plenty of time to research. For now, you need sleep."

GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP – **End Flashback** - GWxHPxGWxHPxGWxHP

Narcissa Malfoy blinked as she looked down at the trembling house elf in front of her. Next to it, Dobby looked up at her hopefully, his small arm wrapped tightly around the elf's shoulders. Draco and his friends had all written to her, telling her about what had happened last month and then she and her husband had questioned Severus extensively on what he knew as well. Still… she hadn't expected the elf in question to turn up in her back garden like this.

"Very well Winky. You may stay with us for a short time. I know one family that would very much like to have you working for them."

Winky blinked up at her – bat like ears perking up slightly in hope. "Winky is very grateful to the good Mistress!"

Narcissa nodded her head, a small smile growing on her lips as she remembered a short hurried letter. "I'm glad. Now remember, you will be staying here with Dobby most of the time. The only heir of the family I am thinking of lives with muggles so you can't stay there. But Harry needs someone to keep an eye out for him and from what I've heard… you'll be perfect for the job."

Winky nodded, dipping a deep curtsey before Narcissa signaled Dobby to show the small elf where her new room would be. The two disappeared with a crack, almost covering the sound of her husband appareling into the spot behind the garden shed that they kept for just that purpose.

Knowing that the back garden was well sheltered from the eyes of nosy neighbors the couple indulged in a brief kiss. He was back slightly early, so they had a good half an hour before they would have to leave to drive up to London for the kids. She tilted her head back for a second kiss before both her and her husband felt the wards flare.

There were muggles knocking at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Series of Strange Events: The Boy Next Door  
Chapter 4 – By Kit

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. Not owned, this is for our own perverse ideas to put these two worlds on paper.

AN: Hey guys! Sorry about the chapter being late! Ok, I've had a chat with Neph about this chapter...several times. Lol. Now, as far as I can tell, the last part of chapter 2 with Une is overlapping with the end of Hogwarts in the last chapter, so this chapter is a continuation of both chapters of 2 and 3 where they basically left off. I hope that this makes sense, but this was the only way that I could write the chapter and make sure that everything was covered. BTW – I really can't see Remus as Wufei's father, but I'll try to make it at least a little believable if I write it...Dunno yet.

Anyway, here's the chapter!

–

Narcissa pulled away from Lucius, sharing a look between them. Neither were expecting someone to be at the door, let alone muggles, but as things went, they adapted.

Narcissa and Lucius grabbed their wands and changed their clothes from wizard attire to muggle, and then went through the house to the front door. It was only appropriate that they greet whatever guests they had from the muggle world in a proper fashion.

They opened the door to two weirdly uniformed young men, perhaps at the age of around twenty or so with a funny badge attached to the uniform.

Lucius greeted the two men and asked them what they needed.

"Well sir," one of them replied, "We'd like to ask you some questions about one Harry James Potter, if that's alright with you?"

Lucius sneaked a glance at Narcissa. She looked surprised, so she wasn't behind this or anything like it then.

Narcissa met Lucius's gaze for one moment, then returned her attention back onto the two strangely dressed men. "Come in, gentlemen. I'm afraid we'll have to leave soon. However, you may speak with us for a few minutes and come back again later if needed after we have come back."

The muggles nodded, pleased that they had found someone that they were able to interview, if only for a brief moment. The other people they had tried to speak with had not allowed them even a cursory glance before slamming the door in their faces. Their own expressions one of disdain as soon as the name 'Harry Potter' was mentioned, which made them curious as well as concerned as to how this neighborhood acted to its' children.

As the two men stepped inside the house, the observed their surroundings. They saw that the home both had the sense of wealth as well as warmth, which gave them a good feeling. They had a feeling that this couple would be kind, yet from their faces there was a coldness as well. It seemed as if this couple had masks to obtain, yet they were generally good people. They glanced to each other. It looked like they might get somewhere here with this case if these two people could give them some details on their case.

As the two agents were led into a comfortable living room, they again surveyed the room. Again it was both comfortable yet rich in it's furniture and atmosphere. They saw the paintings of the couple, as well as some photographs of 3 children playing, laughing, reading, eating, birthdays...you name it. Then suddenly, there was a gap. They saw this. One of the children, a dark-haired light skinned boy, was suddenly missing from the photo's, yet the other two, a young girl with ginger-brown frizzy hair and a pale blond boy who looked like the couple in front of them was still there. There would be random shots of the black-haired boy by himself, but it looked like the boy wasn't aware that the photo had been taken. They were even more intrigued.

Lucius swept into the room, indicating that the muggles should sit on the couch that was there while he and Narcissa took the two single seats that faced the couch.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen today that has to do with Harry Potter?"

The muggles attention turned back to the couple.

"Well, we're investigating some complaints laid against Vernon and Petunia Dursley that was filed with the Preventers by an anonymous person or persons. We would like to ask you a few questions regarding this matter, and if you know any pertinent information that we could use for this matter."

As the muggle spoke, Lucius glanced from them to his wife. He knew that something would happen soon, the only problem now was trying to deal with this, how to let Harry know without the spies being notified and how to warn the muggles...also there was the point that he and his wife were supposed to pick the children up from the train station.

Suddenly, he knew what to do.

"Narcissa. I will get Severus to pick up the children. Wait here while I inform him of this matter, I will be with you shortly."

"Of course dear. This will take priority."

Lucius nodded to the two muggles and left the room. Reaching his study, he fire-called Severus.

Throwing the floo powder into the fire, he called "Severus Snape's office! Severus, are you there my friend?"

And there he found him, reading a book in his personal rooms.

"What can I do for you Lucius?"

"My friend, I need you to pick up the children from the station. We finally have someone here that is investigating Harry's abuse because of a complaint laid against the pigs. Would you mind going out with them for a bit so that we may have enough time?"

Severus put down the book, raising an eyebrow. "Someone's finally done something?"

Lucius nodded. "Indeed. I don't know who yet, but in the muggle world, it's harder for something like this to disappear. I'm hoping that this is the final nail that will seal their coffins shut. If not, then maybe we will need to go on a special raid...just the two of us."

Severus nodded in satisfaction. Finally, something seemed to be going right in this hell of a year.

"Very well, Lucius. I'll give you an hour. That should be plenty of time for all the information to pass gates."

Lucius cut off the call, making his way back to the lounge.

The two muggles were still there, and as he sat down on the one recliner left, he felt their attention on him again.

"A good friend of mine is picking up the children from the station and is going to stall them from coming home. We have an hour, gentlemen, so how about we get started with what you need to know, hmm?"

The muggles looked at the man of the house. He looked so composed, yet he had given them plenty of time for the questions that they needed answers to, and insurance that they would not cancel this interview short. They both decided that they liked this man.

"First of all, Sir and Ma'am, may we have your names for the record?"

Lucius nodded. "My name is Lucius Abraxes Malfoy. My wife is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. We are of the ancient House of Malfoy, linked with Nobility in England and France."

The two muggles swallowed. They were questioning Nobility...this suddenly became very important, and if the information provided was sufficient, they would have backing from two countries. This was a once in a life-time chance for them.

"Thank you sir-"

"You may call me Lucius for the moment. However, you address my wife with the proper respect, is that understood?"

They nodded. "Yes, Lucius."

Lucius nodded. "Get on with it. We are wasting time."

One of them cleared their throat. "Do you know a boy named Harry James Potter?"

"Quite well. I thought we had established that as soon as you had entered my home. Otherwise I would not have allowed you entrance."

The muggle asking questions coughed, trying to clear his throat of the lump that had formed due to his nervousness.

"Uh, of course, Lucius. Have you seen anything worrying about how Vernon and Petunia Dursley treat Harry Potter?"

Lucius looked at them, studying them. Sighing, he leaned back into his chair. "Quite often, gentlemen. My wife and I have often seen things that are considered abusive towards Harry. We have helped Harry as much as possible, but we are restricted as to what we can do due to...situations out of our control. Also, our son is friends with Harry, as well as a young lady named Hermione. They pass information to Harry from us, and the same from Harry to us."

The muggles looked at each other. These people were turning out to be a goldmine of information for this case...the question was, how come they hadn't done anything about it before now?

"If you've noticed this before, why haven't you said or done anything before now, Lucius?"

Narcissa butted in. She knew that Lucius could lose his temper any moment with these muggles, whereas she was more patient with the non-magical race.

"Because, gentlemen, we are being watched. As soon as we do anything direct against it, something worse happens to him. After the fifth time we tried to do something, he nearly died at their hands. So instead, we visited him late at night till the early morning, feeding him, providing clothes, getting him out of that house when both of our watchers weren't there. There would be a 4 hour gap between 2am and 6am where they weren't present, so we made the most of what we could do for him in that period of time. Also, our son has kept an eye on him as much as possible and told us when he needed healing. Whether he was sick, bruised, cut...anything of that sort. But as soon as we tried to take him away, our actions were stopped. We may be Nobility, gentlemen, but there is no way that we can get him out of there and do it safely for him." and for us was the unspoken words that hung in the air after that.

The Preventers looked at the Lady of the house, noticing that even through her beauty and mask, there were lines of sadness, stress, hope...all a myriad of emotions behind the mask that she wore. Her husband, just as handsome, had the same look, but he covered it better than the lady that it was almost invisible.

"Um, Lady Malfoy, do you have any records of the abuse? Of any conversations that we could use for this?"

Narcissa looked at Lucius. He looked back at her, nodded, then turned away. This was their only shot, but he had to ask one question.

"Before we give you anything, gentlemen, I will need to ask you one thing. Whose complaint are you responding to? For we have made many, and so have our friends, but we need to know which one came through."

The two Preventers looked at each other, and with mutual consent, agreed that these two people deserved the answer.

"There was a complaint made by a Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"I see. And when was this made?" Lucius asked.

"The complaint was lodged six months ago." one of the Preventers replied.

Lucius stiffened and in a dangerous tone spoke to them. "Do you mean to tell me that 1 complaint out of at least 20 were noticed? Were acted on? And it took you six months to start investigating it?"

The muggles gulped. The air around Lucius became cold, deadly, and the muggles started to find it hard to breathe. This man was suddenly dangerous, and they really didn't want to find out what he could do to them if they answered wrong.

"Yes, sir. We are a newly formed group for peacemaking, and since the war, this is the first opportunity we have had to investigate any files that were lodged properly."

Lucius sneered at them. Pathetic muggles...but this was a once in a life-time opportunity to get things sorted for a boy he considered his son, and he was not going to pass it up. Not for Harry's' sake.

Seeing Lucius's sneer was daunting for the two Preventers, but they held strong. Seeing the Lady Malfoy touch Lucius to calm him down, their hope raised again, and in three words their hope came through.

"Narcissa, do it."

Narcissa got up and rushed to her husbands study. Riffling through her husbands draws, she found what she was looking for. A shrunken box with all the evidence they had collected over the years. She made duplicates of everything just in case and hurried back down.

Checking the time Narcissa noticed that they had just under thirty minutes before the children would come home and their watchers would start all over again.

"Lucius, it's almost time." Narcissa commented, then added to the muggles, "Gentlemen, these are the original documents and photos that we have done for Harry. However, they are not the only ones. We have made over a dozen copies. We have had too much experience with people ignoring, forgetting or losing evidence to be reckless now. We've hidden all of the copies in different safe places, under lock and key, to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I would suggest that you make copies and references the same way and hide them, make notes of everything and duplicate them as much as possible, so that if you should be forced to forget, like other people, you will have reminders of what you are supposed to do. This is the only way we have been able to keep on helping him, and now it also falls to you. And if I were you, I would also send in someone that was good with subterfuge to spy on the Dursleys, gathering more evidence, more situations explained, record all evidence. Be paranoid, be careful, be safe, and most of all; assume that you are being watched 24 hours a day, seven days a week. That is the only way you will be able to get this done properly."

And with that, she handed them the box. Inside were papers of doctors notes and charts, photographs, recorded conversations, video evidence from camera's around both their house and Harry's...you name it, it was there.

The Preventers nodded towards the couple. This had been exactly what they were hoping for, their conversations were recorded as well, and from the look in the couples faces, they were serious about what they were saying. They truly believed that they were being watched. They would take this to their commander, Lady Une, and hopefully she would know what to do about the spying, for they knew that neither of them had what it took to do something like that.

"We'll be careful and take your words to hart, Lady Malfoy. We'll get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

Narcissa shared a glance with Lucius. "Good. Now it's time that you go. The people who watch us will be here as soon as the children arrive. You must be long gone by the time that they get here."

The muggles nodded, thanked them for the information, and left. Leaving behind two anxious wizards for the results of their labor.

A/N: After great reluctance, it's stopping here. I've worked through as much of the writers block as possible, and this is what I've come up with, and Neph certainly helped! Hope you all enjoyed it!  
Now it's up to Neph for the next chapter! GOOD LUCK NEPH!  
Kit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – More Family?

by Neph

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**(Open wallets and watch Moths fly away) Nope don't own HP/GW**

Zecks Marquis and his partner Noin were leaving the Malfoy home when they were met by another man. "Hello sir."

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, you are?" The man asked.

I'm Zecks, and this is my partner, Noin." Zecks frowned. "Are you the watcher that the Malfoys spoke of?"

I'm not sure I know what you mean, Zecks." Remus replied.

Noin was looking thoughtful, like she was trying to remember something important. * Remus… where have I heard that name before? I just know that it's important… *

Remus noticed the box in Zecks' arms. "What's that?"

"Evidence of abuse of a boy named Harry Potter. We've been advised to make lots of notes and copies."

Remus frowned. "What's wrong? Harry should be safest where he lives now…"

"The Malfoys say that they and Harry's other friend Hermione's parents have been filing complains for years, according to them." Zecks retorted. "They claim that that house is not a safe place for a child."

Remus blinked. "I was informed that it was the best place for him."

"By who?" asked Noin. This was suspicious. Who in their right mind would place a child in that place?

Remus bit his lip, not sure if he should say anything. He was beginning to really doubt Albus to-many-names Dumbledore. Harry was his cub after all. He'd have to speak to Talons about what is going on. "I'm not sure if I can tell you yet, can I look at what you have?"

"Certainly." Zecks told him.

"Thank you."

Remus decided something. "I… was a friend of Harry's parents, and his godfather is a wanted man at the moment so… I have to look out for Harry for now at least."

"Did his godfather get a trial?" Zecks asked.

"I… don't think… wait, he escaped where he was being held. Had been held for thirteen years and when he contacted us he said that he hadn't…"

Zecks looked at Noin, who shrugged.

"We'll talk to Lady Une about this. If you can convince the boy's godfather to come in, we'll try to ensure that he gets a trial. So, what's the man's name?"

"Sirius Black."

Noin looked at Remus sharply. "The man who killed fourteen people."

"He explained the situation to me, only thirteen people died that day, and the real killer faked his death. I've seen the man myself."

"Who really did it then? Assuming that we believe you of course."

"Another friend, ex-friend now, Peter Petegrew," Remus informed them.

Zechs nodded. "How could you tell?"

"He cut his finger off." Remus grimaced, "They only found a finger at the scene of the crime."

"Come down with us and give a description of him and we'll look for him, even if we can't promise anything else."

"Thank you very much."

Zechs let Remus into the car and they were on the way to HQ.

Noin's eyes widened. "You're Remus Lupin? We needed you to come down to Head Quarters anyway!"

Next up Ammie


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**By Dream Of Stories**

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Someone forgot to sign over the ownership of HP and GW... we will find you until then, we don't own them.**

"I beg your pardon?"

Remus was feeling very out of his depth. He'd only stopped by to see if Talon was around. He hadn't expected to get accosted by the Preventers.

The agent who had attached himself to his arm looked at him and blinked, eyes widening as he took in eyes filled with quickly multiplying flecks of amber. "Ah… sorry sir, it's just very important that you come in right now…"

Remus took a deep breath, forcing down the wolf and smiled calmly at the agent. "May I ask why?"

The agent winced, glancing at his partner for help. The other man was watching warily, the back car door already open. Seeing no help, the man swallowed. "I'm afraid I wasn't informed of the reason for that, Mr Lupin. Just that it's imperative that you are escorted to Preventer HQ as soon as possible."

Remus hesitated. He had worked hard to stay 'off grid' as some muggles called it. In the magical world it was fairly easy. In the muggle world it was harder with all the paperwork and DNA tests that were now generally seen as routine – he'd thought he'd managed it though. Why would the Preventers be looking for him?

"Sir? Could you…"

He glanced at the second agent and the one that was still holding his arm before giving a quick nod and slipping into the car. "Of course."

**An Hour Ago**

Harry winced as he got out of the carriage, Draco instantly appearing at his side. "What's the matter?"

Harry blinked before glancing at Draco. "Nothing, Dray. Just stiff. I slept most of the ride back."

He scrunched his nose up when he saw the look Hermione and Draco exchanged before both turning smiling faces on him.

"So any idea what your mum's going to be making today 'Mione?"

"No… although I'm pretty sure it'll be something special. Mum promised you two will love it."

"Can't wait." Harry commented, before turning curious eyes to Draco. "Um… shouldn't your parents be here by now? Normally they pounce as soon as we're off the train."

Draco sniffed – every inch the pure blood Malfoy. "My parents do not 'pounce'."

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at him, both her and Harry holding back a snigger.

"I must agree with that Draco."

"Professor Snape!"

"Excellent observation skills Potter." He raised an eyebrow at the small group, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly. "You are ready to leave?"

"Yes Professor…" Hermione answered, "Where are the Malfoys? Have they… are they in any trouble?"

Severus blinked before shaking his head. "No, they simply had some urgent business that need to be taken care of. I have agreed for you to stay with me at Spinner's End for an hour or so to allow them to finish. I am sure you can find something to do with your time."

**Present Time**

Severus scowled as his hand twitched towards his wand. While he had known that something was going on with the trio, he hadn't expected them to have got themselves caught up in yet another plot so soon. It wasn't even a new school year yet – in fact it had barely been a month since the last plot had ended!

"You're sure that is what they said?"

Harry nodded, Hermione placing a hand on his arm comfortingly. After glancing at the other two she glanced up at the potions professor. "Sir… We figured that there was some sort of memory charm cast on you all or something."

"It is possible."

"So I could really have two brothers?"

Severus scowled. "Harry, you must understand we have no idea what names they are going by or where they might be. There is no guarantee they are even alive. The shades of your parents were just that – shades. They would have no memory beyond their murders."

Draco shook his head. "But we know they're alive! We did a spell…"

"Which spell?"

The two boys turned to Hermione who swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. "It was an old ritual – I copied out the page here…"

Taking the paper and reading it over quickly, Severus raised an eyebrow. "This is all accurate?"

"Yes Uncle Sev, Harry and I both read over it for her."

"Then it seems we have two siblings to find."

Remus blinked as he stepped out into a well lit reception area. The change from the slight darkness of the underground car park he'd just exited was rather startling.

"This way please, Mr Lupin. Agent Wind is waiting."

Remus rolled his eyes. Ever since they'd called in the fact that they'd found him, they'd been a lot more… careful of how they treated him. He hadn't been able to hear exactly what had been said (the back compartment was separated from the front by a thick apparently sound proofed piece of glass) but whatever it was he gathered from their reactions someone very important was running things.

Following the agent as he led him past a reception desk where the agent on duty was watching him warily, he led him towards where a tall man with long blonde hair and blue eyes was waiting calmly. Remus' two escorting agents, straightened up and snapped out a salute.

"Agent Wind, this is Mr Remus Lupin."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By Neph_Champion

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

We Do NOT own HP/GW

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, nice to meet you." Zechs said pleasantly. "I am Zechs Marques, Agent Wind. I am pleased to say that we have found your son."

Remus didn't remember having a son. "I'm sorry, what? I don't have a son."

"Really? You don't remember his mother or your son?"

Remus shook his head.

"I see."Zechs looked thoughtful. Had Remus merely forgot? "Lady Une can tell you more, I was told to take you to her."

"Thank you."

77777

Zechs knocked on Une's office door. "Lady Une, Mr. Lupin is with me."

"Enter."

Zechs opened the door and motioned for Remus to enter first.

"Ah, you must be Remus." said the smiling woman sitting behind the desk.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I wanted to inform you of how your son is doing, what are you doing?"

Remus sniffed the air. "We have an eavesdropper."

"A security risk?"

Remus shrugged, pulling a closed curtain to one side, revealing Duo. "You are?"

Duo laughed nervously. "Duo Maxwell, Agent 02. I'm one of Wufei's friends…"

Zechs grabbed Duo's braid. "You are coming with me Maxwell!"

"Hey! Not the braid Zechsy, not the braid" Duo whined as he was pulled from the room.

Une only smiled. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Lupin. We have found your son; he goes by the name Wufei Chang. He has four really close friends that was one of them. No doubt that he is going to tell the others what he thinks of you."

"I see… I think. Why did you have me brought in ma'am?"

"Because we don't have your address, Mr. Lupin. Wufei will be living with you until he is of age."

Remus went white. 'I am a Werewolf! A child can't live with me!' He swallowed. "I'm not sure that's wise. I have a medical condition that does not allow me to raise any child, even if they are at an age where they can mostly fend for themselves."

'Not to mention it's against the law for Werewolves to look after children…'

Lady Une was not convinced. "What is the name of this condition?"

Oh great! Now he had to reveal the magical world to her and maybe more muggles! "Can I meet my 'son' now please? I need to see if…" Remus trailed off.

"You may."

77777

Noin looked up as she heard Zechs close the door behind him, and throwing Duo into a chair. "Duo… why was Zechs dragging you?"

"I wanted to see what kind of guy Fei-Fei's father was." Duo shrugged. "Obviously I was caught."

Noin shook her head, trying not to laugh. "You never learn do you Duo? Why don't you go see what Heero's doing, he'll be able to keep you out of trouble…"

77777

Severus arrived at the Malfoy family home with the kids soon after the two preventers left.

Lucius and Narcissa smiled as the four walked in the front door. "We have news."

"Really?" asked Severus.

"Yes, Harry's relatives are finally being investigated."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By: Dream of Stories

WE do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

88888

Hermione beamed. "Really that's brilliant." She spun around to smile at Harry. "I bet even Dumbledore would have trouble keeping you at the Dursleys if the Preventers ruled child abuse. They have agents all over the world and a huge computer network – it'll would be really hard to make all the evidence disappear. There's no way anyone will be able to say that it's safest for you there and then we can work on finding your brothers…"

Narcissa frowned. "Brothers? I didn't know the Potters had more than one child."

Severus frowned slightly. "I suspect that I did, but as the children have pointed out. It is feasible that my memory was erased."

Draco smiled at Hermione. "It was Hermione that found the ritual. We wouldn't have been able to do it without her."

Hermione blushed. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys."

Harry smiled at his friends, before looking up at the adults. "It isn't possible that no one knew right? Someone had to know."

Lucius shook his head. "The Potters were a very private family – particularly during the war. Only a few people would have been told that they had children."

"But Padfoot and Moony…"

Lucius shook his head. "It is a lot easier to memory charm a few people than remove the memories of hundreds. And it was not as if Black was in his right mind after Azkaban. It would have been easy to manipulate him – all Dumbledore would need was a minute and he had that when he was locked in the tower before you rescued him. "

Harry nodded reluctantly. "So what now?"

"We can wait and see if the preventers find your brother via the Family Reclamation Act or we can search for him ourselves."

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione interrupted him. "Harry… I think we should wait."

Harry and Draco stared at her. "Why?"

"We don't know what happened to them. What if they were sent to the colonies and never learnt magic? What if…"

Harry winced. "Ok… I get it. We don't know anything about them, and if we turn up saying 'Hi I'm your long lost brother' they'll probably freak."

Severus nodded his agreement. "It is a good argument. How about this? We I've the muggles one month to find them and then we look for them ourselves."

Harry bit his lip before nodding. "Ok, but can we make it two weeks? I don't think I can wait that long."

"Very well."

"You two will help right?"

He turned pleading eyes on Lucius and Narcissa who exchanged a look before nodding. "Of course."

"And we'll help too. We're your friends. Not to mention the Weasley twins. They're cool. They'll help too."

Harry beamed at his two best friends. "Thanks guys."

Hermione gave him a quick hug. "Don't mention it. You deserve it Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not ours….

Chapter 9

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

Remus Lupin took a seat in the chair across the desk from Lady Une, his panic hidden behind a polite façade. He had to give some sort of explanation that would not get him in trouble with the Ministry, not to mention the International Confederation of Wizards, but as a werewolf that left him with very little leeway.

"Before he arrives," Une cleared her throat slightly, picking up a file from her desk and flicking it open, "let me ease some of your doubts. While we may not have your address on file, which we will be needing before you leave today, we do have your DNA. After a thorough analysis by our lead doctor, it was confirmed that you do in fact have a biological son. His mother and the rest of her family were killed in the recent conflict in outer space. As it stands, though, you are his only remaining relative."

Remus' head was almost spinning with this new information. It wasn't overly surprising that his DNA was on file in the Muggle peacekeeping organization, as a werewolf, he'd had to register at the Ministry and they no doubt sent it on to the Muggle world, just in case he happened to attack someone during the full moon. No, it was the fact that he had a son. He could only remember being with one girl in his entire life, he was bi-sexual but preferred the company of his own sex, and she hadn't been pregnant, had she? But if it were true… the Ministry couldn't stop him from taking custody. Even werewolves were able to look after their own children.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He turned in his seat and watched as Agent Wind showed a young man into the room. His amber flecked eyes widened slightly as he watched the teen. It wasn't possible. This boy was an almost perfect male version of his only girlfriend: Viva Chang. But he hadn't heard a word from her since she went to live on the L5 colony with her clan almost 17 years previous.

"You called for me, Lady Une?" Wufei asked, choosing to ignore the man in the chair for the moment. Oh, he knew he was there, and he wasn't overly impressed with him.

"That I did, Wufei," she smiled slightly, indicating the chair next to the wizard. "Please, have a seat. Now, allow me to make the introductions. Wufei Chang, your father, Remus Lupin. Mr. Lupin, this is your son, Wufei."

"Who is your mother?" Remus asked hoarsely, not wanting to believe his eyes. "When were you born?"

"I was born to Viva Chang on December 12th, A.C. 180," the former Shenlong pilot frowned deeply, Une had to be joking, this man could not possibly be his father.

Remus' eyes widened even further, that couldn't be right, that had been only five months after she had left him. Why hadn't she told him? He knew she hadn't been with anyone else the entire time they were together, he would've smelled it on her and broken it off immediately. There was only one possible explanation for it… and as he realized this his eyes rolled back into his head, and, in a move Sirius and Severus would never let him live down if they found out, he fainted.

8888888

"I'm sorry to break this up," Severus Snape cleared his throat pointed. "But I need to return Harry to his relatives, before _they_ show up."

"Oh, yes, of course," Narcissa shook her head sadly. "Hopefully we'll see you very soon, Harry," she leaned over and gave her surrogate son a warm hug.

"Yeah, I know," Harry hugged her back before turning to Lucius. "I'll try and sneak away in two week so we can all try that ritual."

"Alright, Harry," the tall blonde laughed. "Now, get going. Narcissa and I actually have to go to London for an appointment. We'll see you around. Come, Draco."

With a final wave to his friends, Harry took off up the street with Snape, heading for Number Four Privet Drive. He didn't say anything on the walk, his thoughts solely on his brothers and what they could be like, or if they'd even like him. His inner turmoil ended abruptly, however, when he heard the Potions Master swear under his breath.

"Shit," dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Where could your damnable relatives have gone? They know you are always returned at this time."

"Huh?" Harry asked intelligently, staring blankly from the dour man beside him to the empty driveway of Number Four.

"Come along," Snape hurried up the walk, intent on confirming his suspicions before taking any further action.

When they reached the door, Harry tried the knob, only to find it locked. He knew he could easily open it, Duo had, after all, taught him how to throw any type of Muggle lock, but he didn't think he should show his Potions professor and pseudo uncle that particular skill. Severus, however, reached up and rapped sharply on the door, hoping he was wrong. He continued this for five more minutes before admitting defeat.

"I don't have time for this," Snape shook his head, his eyes to the heavens. "I also have an appointment in London to attend to. However, I can't just leave you here alone. So, grab my arm Harry, we're going to apparate."

Harry obediently grabbed the proffered arm and then felt himself being sucked through what felt like a very narrow rubber tube, much like a Muggle straw.

Ammie says that it's Duo's fault that this chapter is so short,


	10. Chapter 10

ASOSE: TBND chapter 10

By Neph

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

**Nope, still not ours**

Harry opened his eyes in what appeared to be some kind of lobby. "Uncle Sev, where are we?"

"This is the British Preventer Headquarters Harry." Severus sighed. "Come along." He walked to the desk. "Severus Snape to meet one Heero Yuy."

"Who is the boy with you?" The woman asked as she looked through the appointment book.

"One Harry Potter, I believe his Aunt and Uncle are here also. A Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

"Oh good, when they arrived we knew someone was missing." She smiled. "You may take him up with you when you go meet your son Mr. Snape."

"And where will I be meeting my son?"

"In conference room three. Agents 02 and 03 are meeting the rest of their family in conference room two. They are right across the hall from each other on the tenth floor." She smiled up at them. "I hope you all get along with your new found families. Good luck."

"Thank you." Harry told her as his Uncle Sev pulled him to an elevator.

Harry pressed the up button and leaned against Sev, blinking a bit sleepily until the name of Sev's son sunk in. "Heero is your son?"

Severus looked down at him. "You've met him Harry?"

"Yeah, I have. I met him and three others before third year. Duo and I hit it off, Quatre and I hit it off right away too. Heero got used to me the next day when I arrived and made breakfast for them all as a way of saying thanks for giving me a place to run too the week Aunt Marge stayed with us." Harry smiled. "I met a guy named Wufei too. There was one person that I didn't get to meet, they said his name was Trowa…"

"Hmm… I see…" Severus smiled. "I'm sure everything is fine. Where did they live?"

Harry laughed. "Dray and Mione live a few blocks away, they lived across the street from me for a week."

Severus blinked. "Really? They all lived together?"

Harry nodded, stepping into the elevator as the doors opened. "They did. Trowa was the only one not there, Quatre said when Duo invited me in that he had just left on a mission. Unfortunately I didn't get to meet him." They lapsed into a comfortable silence for the few minutes that the elevator was going up.

"I see." Severus said as the elevator came to a stop on floor ten. "I'll see you in a bit Harry, what was Heero like?"

"Quiet. He was quick to pull his gun on me when he first arrived at the house but he never shot me." Harry smiled. "He and Duo looked really close, 'cause Duo was always calling him Hee-chan and he never complained. He was always holding the end of Duo's braid when they were together. They were room mates, and more I think."

Snape nodded as they came to the rooms where they would meet their families. Severus opened the door to conference room two. "In you go Harry. If you need me you know where I am."

Harry nodded. "Yes Uncle Sev." Harry stepped in the room, closing the door quietly behind him before looking up. He saw the one who could only be Trowa with a hand clamped down hard on one of Duo's shoulders, restraining the shorter pilot from attacking the three Dursleys. "Hi Duo."

Duo's head snapped in his direction. "Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

Duo tore himself from Trowa's grip and was at the door hugging Harry in an instant. "Harry! I got worried when they showed up without you…"

Harry let Duo hug him. "I just came from school Duo, they never picked me up. I bet they left instead of waiting on purpose." He enjoyed his brother's hugs.

"Yeah, they started spoutin' bull shit when they arrived. We should have abducted ya and left you with one of Quat's sisters when we had the chance… these dweebs started sayin' you were troubled and not right in the head. Said you went to… What was it again Trowa?"

"'Saint Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys.'" Trowa rattled off, snorting. "From what Duo told me after he and the others had to flee the area you wouldn't belong there."

Harry blushed. "Thanks…"

"Yeah, so…" Duo frowned. "We aren't letting you stay there with them, Quatre still owns the house across the street; the three of us can live there just fine."

Harry gave them hopeful looks. "Really?"

Trowa nodded. "Yes."

"Unfortunately…" Duo looked downcast. "The others won't be joining us this time 'round."

"Harry blinked. "Why is that Duo?"

"Because Quat is going to be living with his Aunt Narcissa, Fei-Fei is going to live with his dad, and Hee-chan has a dad he is going to live with too." Duo hid his face in his younger brother's hair. "And we have no idea where these people live!"

How were they supposed to cope with their nightmares if they didn't know where their partners were?

Harry blinked. "Anty Narcissa, did you say, Duo?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Her son, Draco is one of my best friends and he lives a few blocks from us." Harry told him.

"Lucky Trowa…" Duo tried not to sound bitter.

Trowa blinked as he approached his brothers. "Bitter Duo?"

"No, I just have no idea where Hee-chan is going to be staying…" Duo looked up at his twin. "I already miss him and none of us have any idea where Spinner's End is… We haven't even left yet!"

Trowa put his arms around them both. "We can worry about that later."

Duo nodded. "I hope we get to say good bye to the others before we leave…"

1010101010

Done!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: We don't own HP or GW, just enjoy playing around with them...

Chapter 11: Family Drama

By Ammie Hawk

******IMPORTANT: (MUST READ) **This is another Round Robin being written on Slytherin Mafia's yahoo group. With their permission, I put this up on here for other people to read and give ideas. This will be updated weekly or whenever the next person puts their chapter up. I do not actually write in either Round Robin. I'm the coordinator for both Round Robins. Any reviews will be passed on to them and replies will be the same. Please R&R. Thanks.** IMPORTANT: (MUST READ)**

The Malfoys entered the lobby of the Preventer building and went immediately up to the front desk. Lucius explained their business to the lady sitting there and they were directed to an upper floor. When they finally arrived at the correct room, they filed inside, Draco first, followed by Narcissa, with Lucius bringing up the rear. Seated at the table was another blonde. He stood when they entered, extending his hand and smiling.

Narcissa stared at him for a moment, not believing her eyes, "Quatre?"

"You must be my Aunt Narcissa," he bowed his head slightly. "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Sweet Merlin, you are the spitting image of your mother," she laughed lightly before moving over and drawing him into a hug.

"Thank you," he smiled, returning the hug a second later.

"Oh, where are my manners," she pulled back and surreptitiously wiped her eyes, "this is my husband, Lucius, and our son, Draco."

"It's a pleasure," Quatre bowed before turning to Draco. "Harry told me a lot about you when we were in the area before."

"You wouldn't happen to know when people are lying would you?" Draco frowned, eying his supposed cousin.

"My Space Heart can detect lies through a person's feelings, yes," he nodded, a bit confused by the question.

"He's mentioned you," the younger teen shrugged.

"Only good things, I hope," the former Sandrock pilot laughed. "A couple years ago, during the summer, we gave him a place to hide out for a week."

"He said as much," Draco rolled his eyes. "Though that was about it."

"His Uncle's sister came to visit apparently," Quatre explained.

"I happen to be his best friend," the Slytherin sneered, "do you think I wouldn't know all that?"

"He explained to us what was going on," teal eyes flashed in annoyance. "One of his brothers, though we didn't know it at the time, Duo, overheard Harry muttering to himself and dragged him to the house to meet us."

"Draco, be nice," Lucius swatted his son on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he pouted.

"Shall we have a seat?" Narcissa glared at her men.

"I'm sorry, please sit," Quatre shook his head. "It's okay. Harry only told us a little. Duo actually suggested we kidnap Harry and send him to one of my sisters."

"It would be safer than where he is now," Narcissa sighed.

"I suppose," he shrugged. "But I have twenty-nine sisters! Most of whom I don't even know, who was I supposed to leave him with if we did kidnap him?"

She laughed as the door opened. All four of them looked up in slight surprise. A woman, with her brown hair pulled back into duel buns on either side of her head stood there, silently surveying the family.

"Hello, Quatre," she greeted. "And you must be the Malfoys. I am Lady Anne Une, head of the Preventers."

Lucius nodded as she took a seat at the end of the table.

"Now, before you take Quatre home with you, I have a few things to discuss with you," she placed a folder in front of her on the table.

The adult Malfoys nodded, "Of course."

"First and foremost, I have to explain that Quatre is a very special case within the FRA, thus my involvement, and if we feel the need to we will remove him from your custody at any moment, understood?"

Narcissa nodded, "It makes sense, he does have several sisters that could take him in as well."

"It has nothing to do with his sisters," she shook her head. "It has to do with him."

"Oh?" the blonde woman frowned.

"If he chooses to divulge that information to you it is his right," Lady Une sighed, shuffling the papers. "Second, as I'm sure you are aware, Quatre is by no means destitute, however, he will be in charge of all his finances and his family's companies. Is that acceptable?"

"That's fine," Lucius nodded firmly. "It is good for a young man such as himself to take responsibility for things like that, it will make him not only a better businessman, but more responsible."

Quatre and Une shared a look before hastily looking away, both trying to school their features. This man didn't know the half of it. Quatre didn't need to learn to be responsible, his previous experiences spoke for themselves.

"Now, the final thing on the agenda, Quatre has several close friends that will be living in the area," she locked eyes with Narcissa. "At any point, if he says he needs to see one of them, he is to be given the opportunity. I know this may be a bit of an inconvenience for you, but as I stated earlier, his is a special case."

"I assure you, it will not be a problem at all," Narcissa smiled. "And his friends are more than welcome to visit him at any time."

"Very well," Une nodded, pushing to her feet. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a few other people to speak with today."

"Before you leave," Lucius held up his hand. "I'm not sure if this involves you or not, but we were visited by two of your agents earlier today about a case opened for Harry James Potter."

"What about it?" she leveled him with a glare, she knew about this case.

"If he is removed from his relatives, we would like to be granted custody," Narcissa explained. "He is like a son to us."

"I will see what I can do," she bowed her head in the blonde's direction and left the room.

8888888

After Severus closed the door behind Harry, he made his way across the hall to the door marked three. He took a deep breath before turning the handle and slowly entering the room. He wasn't sure what he expected in his son, but the shaggy haired brunette with the cold Prussian blue eyes wasn't it.

"Heero Yuy, I presume?" he took a seat across from the teen.

"Severus Snape?" one of the brown brows rose in question.

"Indeed," he nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each one silently evaluating the other. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they both nodded simultaneously, as if each giving their silent acknowledgment to the other's status in their life.

"Shall we go?" it was Severus' turn to raise an eyebrow. "If there is nothing left to do here, I have things to take care of today."

"Lady Une wants to speak with you before we leave," Heero said quietly.

Just as he finished speaking, the door opened and in walked the head of the Preventers herself. She eyed both critically before taking a seat at the end of the table. Two sets of intense dark eyes followed her movements in silence, unnerving her slightly. The former Wing pilot had always had that effect on her, and obviously it was an inherited trait.

"Mr. Snape," she cleared her throat quietly, the only sign she gave of her discomfort, "before you leave, I have few things we need to cover."

"And those might be?" he asked in his most intimidating Professor voice.

"First off," she frowned, this man was not going to muscle his way around her, "Heero is a special case within the FRA and if I deem it necessary, I will remove him from your custody at any given moment."

"That would be considered kidnapping," he challenged, "considering I am his father."

"I don't foresee myself doing such," she glared, "but it is within my rights as Head of the Preventers. Secondly, I would like an explanation as to how Heero ended up in our care to begin with, and why he was not with you, since you are obviously still alive and able to take care of him."

"I work at a boarding school," he leaned back and steepled his fingers together in front of him. "I have for the past fifteen years. Thirteen years ago or so, my spouse was wrongfully imprisoned for murder while I was away at school."

"And why was he not taken to you at the school?" she asked, clearly not impressed with his tale.

"Only two people knew of my marriage to Siri," he waved her off. "Both of whom died the day before the arrest. As soon as I heard about it, I went to collect my son from his godfather, but he was not there. I searched for him but I was unable to find him."

"And who might his godfather be?" she quirked a brow curiously, still not believing him. "Just so we can verify your tale, or is he also deceased?"

"Remus John Lupin," Snape smirked.

"Well then, I will send for him," she countered, her expression of the utmost smugness. "Remus Lupin just happens to be in my office recuperating from meeting his own son as we speak."

8888888

Sally Po was not happy. In fact, it could be said that she was furious. She had been working in the Child's Service department for the morning, filing the pilots' cases for the FRA since they were deemed classified and only supposed to be viewed by certain people within the Preventers, when two agents entered with a large box. Curious, she had asked what was in it, and they explained an open abuse case to her. But when they reached the names of the individuals in question she saw red.

She left the office without a word to the two agents and made her way to the elevator. When she arrived on the tenth floor, she went immediately to conference room two and slammed the door open. All six occupants of the room stared at her, two in stunned disbelief at the out of character actions of the usually mild mannered doctor.

"Yo, Sally, what's up?" Duo asked, maneuvering himself between the irate woman and his little brother, but still managing to keep him far away from the man and woman at the table.

"Boys, I need all four of you to go out into the hallway please," she scowled darkly, her eyes zeroing in on the couple at the table.

"Now you see here," Vernon hefted himself to his feet, and got right up in her face. "You can take those three," he sneered as he motioned to the two pilots and Harry, "but you will leave my son out of this."

"Sir," Sally said calmly, not the least bit intimidated by him, "I have every right to remove all the children from your home, pending a formal investigation into the charges of abuse filed against you. Now, I will tell you that the only thing keeping me from issuing bodily harm on you is my extensive military training, so I suggest you sit your ass down."

Duo and Trowa shared an amused look. It was always fun seeing her like this. It was very reminiscent of the days during the war. However, they also knew they didn't want to test her in this state, so they began making their way slowly and quietly toward the door.

"Duo, Trowa," she caught them before they left, "Lady Une should be on this floor, in either room three or four, go find her and stay there, I will deal with these idiots."

The former pilots nodded as they led their brother from the room. Duo made a beeline for conference room three, practically dragging Harry along behind him. Trowa just rolled his eyes and let his twin have at it, it might be the last chance for him to see Heero for awhile anyway. In true Duo fashion, he threw open the door without knocking, startling two of the three occupants in the room.

"Maxwell," Lady Une growled, glaring at the braided teen, "how many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he waved her off, pulling Harry into the room and motioning for Trowa to come in as well.

"Weren't you two supposed to be meeting with your family?" she scowled darkly.

"Sally sent us to find you," Trowa shrugged. "Apparently, our aunt and uncle are up on abuse charges."

"I see," her eyes narrowed into slits, if Sally now knew about it, they'd hit the break they'd been hoping for. "Have a seat. I will deal with that momentarily. First, I need to figure out what to do with you two and your brother. I already have a couple interested in him, I'd have to see if they are willing to take in you two as well."

"You can't separate us, Une!" the former Deathscythe pilot hugged his brother tightly to his chest, almost cutting off his air supply.

Snape scoffed, drawing all eyes to himself. "That will not be necessary, Lady Une," he shook his head. "If these two are indeed Harry's brothers, their proper place is with me, as I am their godfather."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously, managing to throw Duo off a bit. "I thought Padfoot was."

"My spouse and I," he sent a meaningful look at the raven haired teen, "were godparents to all the Potter children. The only reason they were not given to me when their parents died was the fact that my spouse was imprisoned for aiding in their murder."

Next up is Kit!


End file.
